Rockstar mentality
by Cherriesss7
Summary: I'M BACCKK sorry for the long hiatus. 2 incredibly hot people.An amazingly high sexual tension.They both want each other.But the question is...how much?and...is it just lust?Never underestimate the power of teasing..PWP? Mimato.. w/ a dash of Taiora
1. smexy begginings

Yamato -_These girls are crowding around my car again? They act like Tai and I are gods or something! I mean... I guess we somewhat are._

Mimi Tachikawa-_ I don't get why girls obsess over two guys.I mean, are they gods?_

Mimato w/ a dash of Taiora

Rockstar mentality:Chapster one smexy begginings

YAMATO

I woke up at exactly six-thirty .I threw off my forest green linen sheets and lay in my white bed with only my light green boxers for a while, soaking in the light. The room wasn't bright though, but there was soft light being filtered through my beige pleated curtains.I looked up at the ceiling to examine the woman on my poster- tan,auburn hair and the nipples of her double D's poking through the thin white material of her bathing suit.I should stop.. I wouldn't want to have to go through a cold shower.

I got up at six-fifty and speed-walked on my way to the shower with my white towel and banged on Tai's door to wake him up. We both live in our "bachelor pad" even if we're only in high school. We come from rich families and the pay from the "teenage wolve's" gigs is helping us out too.I got into the bathroom , stripped down, and jumped into the shower. Ugh... today is just another day.

~still yamato~

I got my keys off the kitchen counter.

"Tai!Hurry up we're gonna be late"I yelled, because at this rate-plus all the girls who are going to be slowing us down- we're never going to get to class on time... not that I want to, I just can't afford another late-ness. The attention was cool at first, but now, it's just a big hassle. I was wearing a back button up shirt and some darkwash jeans, my hair was gelled and spiked, like always. Ha, me and my rockstar mentality.

"Fine Fine I'm ready!"Tai screamed as he walked to the front door,he was wearing a blue and white nike shirt, white mesh shorts, nike shox, and some armbands.

To be honest, compared to the other guys at Odaiba high, we're like gods, a rockstar and a jock. I don't want to be cocky or anything, but, the way girls react when they see us, is just... overwhelming. They throw themselves at us and scream like we're celebrities. Girls think I'm incredibly hot and they think Tai is too. It's no wonder they're like that when is comes to us.

CHANGE POV Mimi Tachikawa

I really tried to ask my parents if I could stay in America while they were in Japan, but NOOO they wanted their 'princess' with them! Ugh! This is, like, the fourth time we moved. First, I was born in japan;Second, we went to France; Third, we went to New York..and NOW back to Japan again?Seriously I cannot understand why my dad's job has to be so demanding that we move so much! He's the freaking CEO! He should do whatever the fuck he wants. Hmph!

...Well I guess shouldn't complain, since this job gets me designer this and couture that. Actually, he gets me whatever I want. I guess it's a nice consolation for moving so much. Well, I'm too late to say this now I'm already headed to...uhm.. Owed-AE-buh?...Odaiba High school.

I looked in the mirror in my limo one last time.. sure I said that probably five minutes ago, but this is my first day...so first impressions last..right? I was wearing a sheer,long hot pink button-up shirt that reached my mid thigh.I didn't button the last twelve buttons but I buttoned all the top ones just to cover up my 36 D's. I was wearing a pink midriff top underneath and and a white mini skirt. My shoes were Christian Laboutins- pink, to match my outfit. They're my favorite, just beautiful.

I touched up my makeup before I got out. A little bit of powder to reduce the shine, a bit of lip gloss here, another coat of mascara there. I could hear some song, what's it called again? They play it in America... Party like a Rockstar? I could also see, like, a gazillion girls crowding around a car. Does some a celebrity go here? I got out of my limo and walked with expertise in my five-inch heels. I loved my tan and my auburn hair..I think I heard some bathing suit model looked just like me...

Anyway, I looked over at the car (well, tried to, the girls kind of made it hard for me to see) while I was walking to the school entrance. It was a red Porche Carrera convertible...impressive, but most the most impressive thing I saw was IN the car. Now I know what all the commotion was about. The guy driving the car, he had clear blue eyes like the ocean and great blonde hair. He was sexy, but I only glanced at him, I didn't want him to think I was one of the fanatic girls surrounding him.

CHANGE POV ~ Yamato.

I got bored slow-driving because of the girls. All the same ones... some pretty, some decent, some just... I don't want to be mean,but not one of them were gorgeous. I got a lot of numbers, smiles, and offers from almost all of them, but none of them interest me in any way.

When I was about to tell them I had to park, I saw this amazing girl with a hot bod, creamy tan legs, and an ample breasts-just like my poster girl-but for real.I almost got a hard on from just thinking about it.I had to meet her, but first, I had to park this damn car!

"Uhm, excuse me ladies...but I kinda have to park"I stated politely. A roar of giggles erupted from the crowd, and they all scurried off to the school entrance.

"That was easier than most days"Tai stated, then yawned,covering his mouth with his hands. This was obviously boring him, too. I turned to him, remembering something.

"Yeah... probably because you had to go into a relationship...While I'M SINGLE! How could you leave me dude! BROS BWFORE HOES!" I exclaimed..not saying anything about the poster girl I saw.

"SHE's NOT a HOE! You're just jealous that I scored the hottest girl in Odiaba-"

"Who's hot?"The girl of the conversation asked curiously, her eyes widening in innocence.

"You, Sora!"Tai exclaimed as Sora wrapped her arms around him and started kissing. Before you knew it they were moaning, and in a full-on makeout session-Tai was placing his hand on her tit.

Sora slapped his hand away, "Tai.. we're in school!" Sora playfully exclaimed twirling a piece of orange-brown hair around her finger.

"Okay, sex-obsessed pansies CAN WE GO NOW!"I exclaimed... aggravated by the PDA they just showcased...I really need to get laid.

"FINE"The both screamed in unison a Tai and I got out of the car and speedwalked to our lockers.

~Mimi~

"Um..hello,Can i have my schedule please?"I asked the old lady at the main office. She had wiry platinum blonde hair, flabs and wrinkles all around her face and was wearing these huge, ancient, tortoise-shell glasses. She could use some moisturizer with SPF 15, well, she should've used it when she was younger.

"Did ya loose it already..kids these days..always losing things..so irresponsibal!"The old lady said in a raucous voice. She is so judgemental,"...And a lil' slice like you..i reckon' you lost your vaginity awlredy"She stated.

"Eh..Excuse me, but I am a new student here in Odaiba who has just moved from the upper east side of manhattan! I am the daughter of a business that practically pays for this school to run.. I think you've heard of it, TACHIKAWA corp.!"I kinda scolded her... but hey, she claimed that I was a slut! What was I going to do?

"I I'm sorry...Please forgive me print you your schedule, we're going to have a start- of- school assembly today so your classes have been shortened. I'm really sorry, uh..would you like to do the announcements?"She said as she handed me my schedule, her hand trembling.

"Okay..but you should be more polite...before I report this to my father!"I exclaimed as I walked to the Woman on the other side of the counter. There, she handed me a paper , I skimmed it first before she put on the microphone.

"Good morning Odaiba this is Mimi Tachikawa for the morning announcements.

Today is March 6th 2008.

Soccer practice will meet today in the boys locker room after school.

Please do not forget your jockstraps boys!

Hockey practice will meet at the Odaiba ice arena at four in the evening.

If anyone would like to watch, please watch out for pucks that may be shot out of the rink.

The Teenage Wolves will practice at the auditorium building today after school

Boys and especially girls, if you would like to watch..please to don't scream

During the entire practice or it will not be open to the public again.

And teachers the assembly will start in 30 minutes please dismiss class by batch

and lead them to the auditorium building.

Thank you.

This has been Mimi Tachikawa for he Odaiba announcements

see ya!"

I handed the paper back to the still-trembling woman.

"Well better run to my homeroom" I said as I looked at my schedule to find out the room, and the school map to find out where my room is.

~Yamato~

I was talking to Tai about condom sizes, length, and diameter of dicks when the teacher yelled

"Attention students!"

*Still loud students*

" please be quiet!"A person screamed, more talking happened

"WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!"

everyone stopped talking and looked up.

"Her name is Mimi Tachikawa.. you may have heard her on our morning announcements! She has just moved from America!"Sensei Terrada stated calmly.

"Um...Yamato?"Terrada looked around.

"Y..Yeah?"I said in a studder as I looked at her..Mimi Tachikawa..she was so hot. Her legs were long, toned, but lean. Those heels made them look longer, and even hotter.

"Would you mind if Mimi sat next to you?"Terrada asked, he knew that girls could not sit near me due to my, erm.. popularity, and the only seat available was right next to me.

"Sure..of course"I stated blankly..I didn't want to show her that I have the hots for her..I mean it would be awkward...and girls would kill her.I watched as she walked to her seat,girls were trying to trip her.. knowing it would be easy since she was wearing high heels, but Mimi kept her poise as she walked over to the desk beside me.I eyed her cleavage and her legs. Does this girl know what she's doing to me?

"Excuse me.. but I'd rather not have you look at me like that,"She stated. but I didn't hear her as she crossed her legs.I looked up to her face..she's so gorgeous..she's perfect..sexy, pretty,..what more can she be?

"Can you please stop staring?"She whispered to my ear.. she has such a pretty voice.I like her clothes...but I'd like them better if she wasn't wearing any.

"I said stop staring!"She screamed in ear.

"Oh, sorry"I said as I smirked..that's gotta let her forgive me right...it's the famous Ishida smirk..it's got to work...I looked at her face she was turning away..I could see a blush on her cheeks. It definitely worked.

(end)chp1

review Review review

&&yes the typos in chapster one:smexy begginings were on purpose


	2. these shoes

Thanx for the reviews...AND NON REVIEWS.

Chapsta 2: these shoes

_Jessica Simpson version_

_You keep saying you got something for me _

_Well officer I don't mind to say you do_

_Now your looking right where I thought you'd be looking_

_Legs come handy when laws in front of you_

_These boots are made for walking_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

_You believe you've stopped me for a reason _

_Now I'm pretending my bending's just for fun_

_You keep playing where I got you playing _

_These double - D initials are work to run_

_These boots are made for walking_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you_

_last chapter..._

"Excuse me.. but I'd rather not have you look at me like that,"She stated. but I didn't hear her as she crossed her legs.I looked up to her face..she's so gorgeous..she's perfect..sexy, pretty,..what more can she be?

"Can you please stop staring?"She whispered to my ear.. she has such a pretty voice.I like her clothes...but I'd like them better if she wasn't wearing any.

"I said stop staring!"She screamed in ear.

"Oh, sorry"I said as I smirked..that's gotta let her forgive me right...it's the famous Ishida smirk..it's got to work...I looked at her face she was turning away..I could see a blush on her cheeks. It definitely worked.

* * *

_Mimi_

I turned around, not wanting him to see the blush on my was obvious that he was attracted to me. I mean he WAS staring even when I pointed it out to must be perverted.. seriously, what more can you expect from a high school guy that keeps looking at your legs and our boobs. He probably wants to get some ass. But hey, I might want to get some myself...WHAT AM I THINKING! I shouldn't be thinking like that.. I just arrived! and all I know is his name!

"Well, I can see that you're shy... so let's start over. My name is Yamato Ishida, pleased to meet your acquaintance.. Miss Tachikawa"He stated charmingly(is that even a word... oh god I'm losing it) he was gorgeous.. nice blue eyes, flawless skin, great hair... I'm just wondering.. what is under those clothes.I looked at his body, seeing if I could get to see any trace of abs."Why..that isn't fair, if I wasn't allowed to stare.. then what gives you the right-

"Okay class, settle 're about to head to the auditorium building.. pleased line up in twos out side the room"Terrada kids all stood up. I decided to stand up too..the only problem I had was who to stand with.I didn't have any friends yet and.. the girls really don't like.I can guess.. I mean they're all scowling.I looked down at my outfit.I wasn't used to girls in america used to oggle at my clothes and ask where I bought , I felt something grab my hand.I turned around to see a certain blond hair boy.

"Why don't you stand with me ... and later we can sit together in the auditorium...shall we?" He said politely.. what's with the old school gentlemen 's probably fake...but I had no choice. I mean, no one else offered to stand next to me.

"S.. Sure"I answered.. holding his hand.I tried to fight my blush but.. let's face it. He's hot-really hot... and I'm hot just thinking about , I'm a virgin... I know most people expect to lose it in high school, and now I think I'm going to have jump on the bandwagon for that one. Hmm, I'll bet he isn't,I saw all the girls practically throw themselves at him outside before...He must've accepted one or two of them. They aren't all... unfortunate-looking. I'll just hope he isn't the player out of my thinking mode, I looked at him. He grinned...no wonder why those girls love him... he IS a grin is so sexy.

"I like it when you do that"I said courageously, flashing a smile myself.

"Do what?"He asked in a low husky voice to my ear.I didn't realize that his chin was resting on my shoulder.I took my hands and held him back.

"I like it when you grin"I said matter-of-factly as I grinned then took a hold of my right hand and followed the crowd to the auditorium.

_Yamato_

She was bold. She was the most courageous girl I've eve met..I could seriously talk to her... unlike the deranged fanatics. I'm not the only one who has this problem, the other band members have it too... I feel bad for those , Yutaka, and Takashi have it bad..but I'm worse, seeing that I'm the lead singer/guitarist and all.I had nothing left to say after what she kind of turned me 's definitely my type.I kept walking..I couldn't look back because I didn't know what to do. And believe me.. I was tempted..she was gorgeous and I could have sworn she said"Yama" ultra sexily..like in a moaning kinda way.

"Yama..."There it goes again,I'm blushing...wait-MEN DON'T BLUSH-I gotta take this on like the that man I am!Let's just hope the _lil' man _down under my zipper doesn't _take this on _as well_._I looked was speed walking and her face looked adorable but sad.

"What's wrong?"I asked..concerned of I WAS NOT LOOKING AT HER BOOBS!okay maybe I was but still.. she is attractive...

"These shoes aren't made for speedwalkin' ;that's not what they do;but one of these day shoes are gonna walk all over you"She sang in my ear sexily (to the tune of these boots are made for walkin).Very Very sexily..I almost forgot why she was saying it _These shoes aren't mad for speed walkin..._

"Um.. do you want to change shoes?"I asked fantasizing on what she meant by_ one of these days these shoes are gonna walk all over you._

"No.. but can we just walk normally..you know in a normal speed.I'm not ready to go at a fast one...yet"She said suggestively...oh so suggestively.I looked at her and class wasn't far from us but we decided to walk she asked.I was in no position to say no.

We finally arrived at the principal was standing at the podium.

_Hello and welcome to another portion of the school year._

_Yes, Yes I know you all just got from spring break._

_BUT there is an important message to you all_

_I would all like you to welcome Mimi Tachikawa_

_To The Odaiba High School_

(spotlight on Mimi)

_Oh It's nice to see that you've already made friends_

_Mimi, can you please come up here please._

Mimi got up on the stage while Yamato stood at the doorway.

She looked at all the boys gawking and all the girls glaring

She smiled politely as she stood next to the Principal, the spotlight making her boobs and legs more prominent, therefore, more amazing.

_Mimi Tachikawa is a new student at Odaiba High_

_Her father is a BIG, Main supporter and patron for this school_

_I would all like you to treat her with respect._

_Okay Mimi You can step down now._

_Now Aside from that, we have other news._

_The school carnival is coming up soon _

_and I will assign class assignments_

_We have 20 booths and 4 rides this year_

_all proceeds will go into renovating this auditorium_

_by the time of graduation!_

_All classes will be in charge of 5 booths and one ride._

_Okay. First up is Freshman booths!_

_Cotton candy_

_Tickets_

_Measure your strength_

_Candy apples_

_and throwing a ball at bottles._

_For your ride.. you will be in charge of_

_THE FERRIS WHEEL_

_...etc.(A/n bear my laziness)_

_OKAY the senior booths!(A/n all characters except for siblings are seniors)_

_Ooh kissing booth_

_predict the future booth_

_bobbing for apples_

_Moon jump_

_and Marriage booth_

"WHAT!" a student screamed from the crowd.

"IS THAT LEGAL?" another student questioned.

_oh settle down! It is only a fake marriage_

_but you get a certificate,picture_

_veil..etc_

_and the senior ride is_

_the haunted house!_

_Now remember that the carnival is_

_exactly one week from tuesday and will last 3 days!_

_okay..OFF TO CLASS._

_**MIMI**_

"So a carnival?"I asked never had things like those in I saw one in The movie "Grease" but my school never did one.

"Yeah we do it every seniors always get the good ones"He stated while smiling at me. I can see the other girls get jealous. I mean he _was_ gorgeous...who can blame them?

"So... would you mind if I go for the kissing booth..'cause WOO these boys are hot!"I exclaimed while I looked around..sure some were okay and good-looking..but not like Yamato.

"No..I wouldn't want you to do that"He stated blankly.. then he grinned"But maybe we can do the haunted house together.."

(End chp 2)

I'm warning 1 day update.

if you don't review.

no updates!


	3. who's in control?

Chapster 3:In control

_I've been lookin' for a driver who is qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waitin' for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go_

_Get you where you wanna go if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Goes from 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive_

_Drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive_

_Drive, drive, drive_

_I got class like a '57 Cadillac_

_Got all the drive with a whole lot of boom in the back._

_You look like you can handle whats under my hood_

_You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

* * *

_Last chapter..._

MIMI

"So a carnival?"I asked Yamato.We never had things like those in America.Sure I saw one in The movie "Grease" but my school never did one.

"Yeah we do it every year.The seniors always get the good ones"He stated while smiling at me.I can see the other girls get jealous.I mean he was gorgeous...who can blame them?

"So... would you mind if I go for the kissing booth..'cause WOO these boys are hot!"I exclaimed while I looked around..sure some were okay and good-looking..but not like Yamato.

"No..I wouldn't want you to do that"He stated blankly.. then he grinned"But maybe we can do the haunted house together.."

* * *

...Yamato 

" I don't know... I mean whats so great about a haunted house?"She asked as she side-glanced me.she was trying to act like she didn't care...but I don't know yet.She just might.Then, out of nowhere she took her hands and put them on her tits and pushed them up."Ugh I HATE pasties..I never get any support"Me whisper-screamed.I turned my head.I swear I might get a massive nosebleed from this girl.Does she really know what she's doing to me or is this intentional?I looked back.. giving her the sexiest impression I could make.

"Well, we can be dressed in clothes.. that are torn all over the body.AND we're in the dark."I stated in my husky-sexy voice.I saw her blush, I smirked.. knowing that she'd probably agree to it.I can guess she was as hot for me as I was for her right now.

"Well...that does sound tempting...s.sure"She said hesitantly as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger.I knew she was nervous..seriously..with the offer I've given her?Who wouldn't be.

_All booths and rides will be worked on at school._

_For the next two weeks your classes will be dismissed and will be_

_replaced by working on your chosen subject._

The principal stated.

I got up knowing that it was time to leave.I was only a half day of school today.All we head to hear about was this shit.I looked around for Mimi..but she wasn't there.I just had her right next to me.I looked at the exit door of the auditorium.She was there looking right at me in a "come hither" way and she lifted up her index finger and started bending it towards her, motioning me to come follow her before she walked off.She couldn't be leaving me!She just can't...I was supposed to be in control of this situation.I was too preoccupied into pleasing her and looking at her.Not _getting her._

* * *

...Mimi 

I knew that would work.His expression was priceless...I want him but he can't just _have me. _Has has to _work for it. _Mimi Tachikawa IS NOT the type to throw herself at a guy.Guys throw themselves at her. But if we're both "hot" will my rules still apply? Or will he get me to impress him.No matter what.I want it to be my way.I was still walking to my car..sure a limo dropped me off but a chauffeur parked my car here.I didn't want to ride my limo for a long time.

"Hi baby"I spoke to my car.I know it's unusual..but it was a beautiful car.It was a white pearl sparkly porche convertible.I loved this car. I also liked the interior, burberry..bucket seats and everything to match.I fished my keys out of my patent leather hot pink Dooney and Bourke bag and Jumped into the driver's seat.

"Where you goin'?"I heard.I turned my head.It was Yamato..yup it definitely worked.He was holding on to my car door and looked down at me curiously.I got my pink juicy couture sunglasses and slid them over the top of my head.I looked at him.. straight into his eyes.

"To lunch..and maybe go shopping..why?"I asked and looked at him.I put on a victory smirk as I put my keys in, the engine started to roar.

"WAIT!" He screamed as he put his hand on my shoulder."Maybe I can come with you?"He asked me...almost desperately.Oh this was really working.I looked up at him.

"But what would happen to _your _car.Isn't it here?"I asked.Almost annoyed.But I wasn't.I really liked his company.But I want more.Can he handle me?

"Shit. You're right and I can't have it parked here unless I'm a teacher...can you wait a minute?"He asked with an adorable "pity me" look.I looked at him back in a "you've gotta be kidding me" way.But I gave in.

"One minute.Or else I might be driving away with some other guy.One minute only.Starting...now"He ran off and I smirked.It was a beautiful day.The sun was shining, clear skies and it was warm.Great weather.I was just hope no girls or _guys _come to me.But just my luck.. a girl with ugly maroon hair came over.

"Hi, I'm Jun Motomiya"She stated with a big fake grin.I knew it was fake.I could see right through her like glass.Then, her smile turned into a scowl"WHAT! exactly were you doing with Yamato Ishida.And how do you even know him?Seriously I don't think he'd go out with a girl like you...HE ABSOLUTELY LOVES ME.Did you know that I am the presidante(a/n yes it's spelled like that its pronounced presidauntay) of the "We Love Yama-kun club?"So if you can already see.. he already has a great, beautiful lover, you lil' slu.."

"THAT'S ENOUGH JUN"I heard Yamato say.He was right, it _was _really enough.I was ready to drive off already.This girl is such a bitch.She's so ugly.I doubt any of the things she said was true...only the fan girl stuff, I suppose.

"B but Yama -kun this slut is trying to get you away from me!"She whined as she held on to his arm.He pulled it off, scowling at her.Jun stepped back, not wanting her oh so precious "Yama-kun"to increase his anger.

"Don't ever bother her, Jun, or I won't talk to you"He stated in a blank, lifeless way.I could guess he didn't want to scream or get angry.He is so gentle.He walked over to the passenger side of the car.I turned my head and faced him.

"What was that about?" I asked him in a curious but sweet manner. I too didn't want to bug him.

"sorry 'bout that...deranged fanatics.And I already took care of my car problem.Tai has it.Let's just hope he doesn't wreck the seats by having sex with Sora in it...he he"He looked at me, smiling."So ..we all set?"He asked as he looked at me.I didn't realize that I was staring until he said"Hello?"

"Oh.. yeah..he he sorry 'bout that.I don't really know anywhere to eat...got any suggestions?"I asked him..trying to be smooth.I heard no answer, he was staring _at me _now.

I got up and sat on his lap."You know what?"I stated as I looked at him.

"W.what?"He replied hesitantly.I smiled and whispered into his ear.

"Shut up and drive"

* * *

...Yamato. 

That was hot.I loved the way she said "shut up and drive" while sitting on my lap.It almost seemed like she wanted me to control _something else _.But I wasn't sure.I started driving.Still not knowing where to go. I'll go to a decent place.Not too fancy but not a diner.I heard that there was a sushi place that just opened not far from here in Odaiba.Maybe we'll go there.But, right now... I wasn't really focusing on food.I'd rather _eat out of something else._She was looking at me, I could almost feel her eyes undressing me,still not knowing what was under them _yet._I glanced at her.She was looking down at something.But I don't know what.

"Um..Yamato?"She asked..I looked at her.She was still looking down.Kind of lost in her own world or something.But don't get me wrong. She was still hot as heck!

"Yeah?"I replied smoothly looking at the road.I really wonder what she's looking at.I'm not hard.I don't feel it.And even if I was hot for her,I wasn't that hot..yet.

"Uh..I don't know how to say this but...Are you hard for me?'She asked still looking a my package I suppose.I laughed..kinda hard, still looking at the road.I didn't want to damage her car.

"Funny, you should ask that question.Mimi.No, I'm not hard for you...yet."I side glanced her for a few seconds.Minding my driving"but it's pretty big.I haven't really measured it yet."I smirked.I had the perfect thing to say to her."Maybe you can help me with that... let's see.You can measure it with your hands,your mouth,or you can feel just how big it _really is _when it's buried deep inside your hot, wet cunt."I said in a low, sexy tone.

"I..don't kn..know.If I should"She said.She had trouble saying it too.Her eyes were wide.The light turned green, I had to keep my eyes on the road.Luckily, I could see the sushi place from here.I think I've eaten here before with Tai.The food was good.And I recall that there was private rooms.We better get one of those.I pulled up at the restaurant and parked not too far from the entrance.Mimi was still quiet.I think she's still shocked about knowing what was in my pants.

We got out of the car and walked to the entrance.I held the door for her.

"Two?Would you like an open or private table?"The host asked as when we came in.Her face was serous.She was wearing a kimono, like all the other women-employees.About in their late 20's to early thirties I guess.

"Private"I replied after my thoughts.She began walking and lead us in front of a rice-paper door(made with frosted glass, not rice)She slowly opened it to reveal a old-school japan-like seating area.We didn't sit on the floor though.It was a table covered with a long cherry blossom table cloth that reached the floor."Then you"I stated motioning her to go away.

"This is... nice"Mimi stated s she sat in a chair next to me."Why did you get us a private room?"She asked, looking at me curiously.She was still kind of quiet from the talk we had earlier.

"I wanted some privacy.. and it was so loud out there"I stated. Looking at her."Why were you so quiet?"I asked as I grabbed her hand from under the table."Was it because of ...this"I said a I placed her hand on my dick.I kept it there too, she gasped from contact.I began moving my hand so she was rubbing it.Good thing the table cloth was long.I moved my head closer to the side of her face."I'm not stupid Mimi, I know you want me.It's only been a couple hours and I can tell that you're hot for me.So can you just admit it so we can _break _this hot tension we have between us?!"I whispered in her ear.She looked at me and opened her mouth. before she could say anything, the waitress came.

"What would you like to eat for lunch today?"

I wanted to eat from Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

thanks for the support. 

I'm such a great author.

3 chappies

3 days

am i right

ahahahaahahaha

PLEASE REVIEW

it's gonna take me at least 10 reviews from

DIFFERENT PEOPLE

to motivate me into updating

thanx

and see you

MIMATO ROX!


	4. I want an X rated swirl of me and you

Chapter three:I want an X-rated complete swirl of me and you

_We can play the field, if it feels right  
Or we can spin the wheel and roll the dice for midnight  
All that matters to me girl, win or lose  
__Is an x-rated complete swirl of me and you  
__So if you want to see the show, just come with me baby  
I will show you how I roll  
Let's burn this filthy town straight into the ground with our dirty looks and glances  
Come on, can you hear us now, as we rock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want it more?  
And we're gonna risk it all for the weekend  
Cause I've been needing this time off and everybody's drinking  
You get excited, you can't hide it when you hit the floor  
The after party won't get started till bout three or four  
So when you see me from across the room, girl you know what to do  
Can you get me in the mood?  
.XXX.  
I'll make you want this  
And make you want it more  
You keep on suckin' me, suckin' me in  
To make me want it more  
You keep on suckin' me, suckin' me in_

_Rock you, shock you, drop you, and make you want it_

..Yamato..

She just looked at me in a weird way when the waitress arrived. I couldn't understand her, first she teases me and acts like she wants me.Now, she's all...I can't find the word, but she hasn't been really responding.She thinks I'm weird for saying those sexual things, the only reason why I said them was because of the sexual vibe I was getting.I looked up at the waiter.

"I'll have the angel roll, extra wasabe and some cola, thank you"I said calmly as I handed the menu to the waitress.She had her hair up, traditional geisha way.Actually, all the waitresses dressed that way. The waitress took the menu from me.

"And you, miss?"She asked Mimi.Her face was kind of nervous... I don't know why.I'm not used to this.I could usually read girls' minds like an open book.But Mimi's completely closed.It intrigues me.

"The usual, Naruku.Tuna tar tar, fried rice with tofu."She looked at her and smiled, handing her a menu.Funny, I don't remember her looking through the menu.I just looked at her, my eyesrorw raised, giving her.. the whats up look.but she ignored me.

"I was thinking you didn't remember me!"The waitress squealed, she hugged Mimi and Mimi returned the hug."It's been so long!You didn't tell me that you were coming to Odaiba,Oh you should have told me.I could've invited you over!"The waitress practically screamed, as he let go of Mimi.She observed her from head to toe."Oh aren't you gorgeous..and soooo sexy!"The waitress smiled.

"I missed you Naruku, you're right it's been so long.I didn't know you moved to Odaiba."Mimi stated looking back at her friend?I don;t know.. she's leaving me clueless.And Yamato Ishida does not like being clueless.

"So.. why don't you introduce me to your equally sexy friend."The waitress stated, slightly tilting her head to me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry.Naruku this is Yamato, Yamato, this is Naruku.Yamato here has been showing me around town.We just met roughly four hours ago."Mimi said to Naruku,Naruku just looked at me.I was quite flattered by her comment though, I even appeal to older women."Oh and Yamato, this is Naruku,she used to look after me when I was still living in Japan.Her father owns a chain of these restaurants,My father helped him."She stated to me.Oh.. right ...family friend who owns the restaurant I brought her in.Smooth Yamato.real.Smooth.

..Mimi..

I felt bad for Yamato.Imagine what he could be thinking when I said my family friend owns the restaurant he borught me in.I mean, sure I wanted to tease him.But not humiliate him!The thing he said earlier, was so...sexual.But I don't want to move fast.I'll lay off for a while.Unless...he really wants me.

* * *

The next day(**A/n theres no point in writing if nothing is gunaa happen okay.but srry anywayz for laziness!!)**

* * *

Still Mimi

I woke up in my bed.It was 6:00,hey a girl need to primp herself before she presents herself!I layed there in my nighties.A light pink non-padded bra and a sleep skirt,no panties, when I removed my blanket, I felt my nippled hardening.I really have sensitive nipples...and oh god.Now their doing things to me that they shouldn't do this early in the morning.I have to get off..but how?All of the sudden, I was thinking of Yamato.I closed my eyes , opened my bra up , and started massaging them, kneading them slowly as hey filled up my small hands.Oooh how I wished that it was Yama who was doing this to me.It would be guaranteed that I would get off faster.his big,square,masculine hands on my tits.His toned body warming mine, straddling me.His big hardness rubbing the lips of my pussy, threatening the coming of my release.I dragged my hands further down by body until it reached my pussy underneath my skirt.I started rubbing my clit in a slow,consistent way, in circular movements.I then inserted one finger into my cunt, doing the same consistent speed as my clit.I whimpered.Ugh I really need to get layed.I rubbed faster and faster, consistantly.I was moaning and whimpering as i could feel my fingers filling me up deeper and deeper and coming out again.My clit was throbbing and was practically drowned in my fluids.I kept going faster, harder, deeper.I was going to cum!I could feel it.Just a little more... there(relieved sigh).I looked at my clock 6:11.It took me eleven minutes..pretty fast and good.Goodness...I need to get myself a vibrator.I got up from bed, wiping my cum on my pink egyptian cotton sheets.I lived alone with my house maid in a condo since my parents are gone most of the time.But my maid is only here Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday.My parents want me to experience life "on my own".i grabbed my towel and took a nice, hot shower.Cleaning myself from the sex-scent I carried.

I got out of my shower, hair wrapped in a towel , and in a red silk robe.I walked over to my mirrored walk-in closet.I wanted to wear something..tempting for Yamato.But something that says he can look, but maybe can touch...if I let him.This is going to be hard and when i see him..I hope he may get hard too.I got it..sexy innocence!I fished out very sheer very light pink fred siegal collared low cut short sleeved blouse with victorian detail on it.It reached just 1/4 an inch from the bottom of my ass.I got a hot pink micro mini that reached one inch longer than the shirt and a very lacy bra top.All I needed was a pink pearl necklace, bracelet and white pumps.

It's in the bag..

...Yamato...

This morning..was the usual..girls..Tai..Sora.I was about to park but then I saw an pure picture of innocence...no wait, maybe sexy.I have no idea..all I know was that it was hot.Really hot.i squinted my eyes a little bit and saw ...Mimi.She was wearing this really hot shirt that made her boobs look like double D's, and she was wearing some really short pink skirt.I could see the top she as wearing under it too.It reminded me of a piece of lingerie, and her shoes were hot.It made her legs look longer and tanner.I looked at her from head to toe..it was like..wow.I parked my car and jumped out of the Driver's seat.I walked up to her.

"Hey Mimi!"I stated casually,I didn't want her to think that I wanted her..really really bad.Even though what I said yesterday kind of gave it away.But I'll put that behind me now.Because what I care about right now was the girl in front of me.I could see her checking me out.I had on light wash destroyed jeans a blue shirt with a white shirt under it, and some skate shoes.I didn't skete..but hey, they looked good.I saw her eyes stop at my dick.

"Well,I really flattered Yamato."she stated to e and looked me in they eyes."I guess you really like seeing me."She laughed at me and looked down again.I seriously did not know what she was talking about.I looked down.Shit!I was hard...not that hard..but hard enought to be visible.When i looked up to apologize i saw Mimi walked to the entrance of the school.Her hips swaying sexily as her ass moved from side to side.Grr.My erection only grew.I did the only thing I could do .go to the bathroom

I reached the boys' bathroom and locked it.It was early so nobody would be coming in anyway.I went into a stall and closed the door.I unzipped my pants and freed my hard erection.I got some lotion out of my backpack and put some in my hand.I started rubbing my dick from the base to the tip slowly rubbing the tip with my thumb in circular motions.Ugh it felt so good.But it would feel better if I was in Mimi's mouth or warm, tight cunt.I imagined that I was in Mimi's cunt.I held my hands together and started thrusting in and out slower, gradually getting faster.But it wasn't good enough.I wanted to touch her,feel her,love her.I wanted to stab her pussy with my shit over and over.Making her cum more and more.I wanted to be buried deep withing her and tease her by going out again.I rubbed faster and faster,class was about to start soon. I couldn't waste time.I jerked it a couple times so I could get to my release faster.I rubbed harder and harder.More vigorously.I felt my release coming so I shot my cum into the toilet.I used toilet paper to wipe off the rest and flushed.Destroying all the evidence.I got out, washed my hands and headed for my class.

'Today, we are going to start on our carnival booths and rides.Now... all of you have to pick a booth or ride and you will pick randomly your role in the booth/ride"Sensei Terrada stated.I almost forgot about the carnival!all I was thinking of was Mimi and her hot self."Okay so who would like to volunteer for the haunted house ride?"Terrada asked.A few people raised their hands.i didn't know yet."okay I need 2 more people."As if we were reading each others minds..Mimi and I rose our hands up."Great!Now come up here and get your roles!"Terrada exclaimed and motioned us to come over."Now get one from bowl"Terrada demanded as we all got a piece of paper from the bowl he showed us.I got corpse couple?

"What the hell is corpse couple?!"Mimi exclaimed.Looking at her piece of paper, confused.

"Okay who has another piece that says corpse couple?"Terrada asked.I raised my hand and walked over to him."Great! now..you two are partners...and remember...no trading!"Terrada said gayly as he pranced along with the bowls of paper.

"Looks like we're a corpse couple"I stated.

...Mimi...

"i don't know what to do!How was I supposed to know that we were going to be partners!It's not fair..I know I could probably use my dad's powers to help me get out of this carnival thing but I don't want to give Yama the wrong signal..whatever it may be.Maybe I'll try to tempt him.

We were working on the sign of the haunted house entrance.It isn't even a house.We're just using the courtyard outside and draping some dark fabrics over trees to mark our place and then just a sign at the entrance.While I was outlining the words "haunted house" on a piece of really big paper on our classroom floor. I glanced up to see Yamato looking at my cleavage.I looked down to see how much I exposed to him.He could see a pretty good amount, the whole top of them and about some sgn of my nipples.I grinned"Excuse me... can you stop looking at my tits..I mean seriously, do you WANT to get hard again?"I asked him, as I saw his lips form a smirk.

"Well.. Miss Tachikawa, the only reason why I was looking at your buxom chest was because...your nipples."He stated matter-of factly, still looking at my chest.

"What about them, from this angle you can't even see them."I told him, still confused.Seriously, there was nothing wrong with my nipples.Sure, I'm a little aroused by his presence but, not my chest.I could feel my panties getting wet though.

"Your nipples, which are a pretty good size, are poking out of your shirt."He stated, his smirk grew to a grin.I blushed and looked down, not just at my breasts, but the outside of my shirt.It was true.My nipples were visible.So much for innocence.But I wasn't going to lose.

"So what if you can see them?If you're staring at them so much.I can guess that you like what you see.So, Yamato if you're a good little boy, maybe...

you can see more."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So how'd you like the fourth chapter

things are getting hotter

oh yeah the song on top was

Insurance? by the higher

dirty lyrics.., no

tell me what you think about the  
masturbation scenes

remember review

but this time.I'm only demanading 7

comprende?


	5. candyman

Chapster four: candyman

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman _

_Whoa, yeah  
Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He got lips like sugar cane, oh  
Good things come for boys who wait_

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Candyman, candyman  
Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candyman, candyman_

_Sweet, sugar, candyman  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin' all the panties drop  
Sweet, sugar, candyman  
He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my "uh" pop  
Sweet, sugar, candy man  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet, sugar_

_He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait  
He's a one stop shop with a real big "uh"  
He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman  
(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, woo  
A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

"So what if you can see them? If you're staring at them so much. I can guess that you like what you see. So, Yamato if you're a good little boy, maybe...

You can see more."

* * *

...Yamato...

"Oh really, a good little boy? How exactly can I do that?" I asked lustfully inching closer to Mimi. Her face blushed as she tried to not get aroused. I could still see her nipples.. if possible getting harder. I waited for a few seconds. But she didn't reply. I looked around to see if anyone was left in the room. I guess we were too preoccupied because everybody left for the lunch break. Luckily, the teachers always lock the doors when leaving." Looks like somebody need to get off... and I can help with that." I stated looking at her nipples. I swear, If could've seen more I'd jump her right then and there. But not now…not yet. She stood up, examining the haunted house sign on the floor. I followed, is she deaf or something? She looked up at me and walked towards me.

"Mim--"she cut me off, putting a finger on my bottom lip. I was tempted to lick it, but I knew there was more.

"You know, Yamato "she traced her index finger from my lips to my chest, drawing lazy circles "you're all talk, you should stop the talking" she traced her hand to my dick, and cupped it "And start doing" she gave it a light squeeze when she said "doing". She then walked away to the door." I'm going to lunch... if you want to join me, I suggest you follow. But if you wanna stay, you can go ahead and play with yourself" She said to me in a low, sultry voice as she closed the door. What do I do? Fantasize about her in this room, or go on and follow her with no promise to get of but for a promise to maybe get a hard on? I decided to follow her. I opened the door and speed walked, I was getting primal. My instincts were about to kick in. I saw her one meter in front of me, her ass going side to side, unknowingly teasing me. I walked faster, almost but not running. I stopped just behind her, grabbed her tits and pressed her back to my front.

"You. are. such. a. tease." I said slowly into her ear. Nobody was in the hallway, and we were only halfway through our lunch period. I pressed my newly formed erection into her ass, barely touching the outside of her anus. The fabric she was wearing was so thin. I began kneading her tits through her fabric; I felt her hardened nipple in my hand, so i used my thumb to rub it. She whimpered in pleasure.

"Tell me, do you like this...huh bitch, you think you're the only one who get tease me, making me want to play with myself huh?" She was rubbing her ass up against my hardened dick. "Now you want me, what about before. You're such a slut, you only met me yesterday" I said a little bit harshly. I let go of her, feeling victorious as I heard another whimper from loss of contact. I smirked." See ya later... whore "I said as I walked away, looking back to see her red, sexually frustrated face.

* * *

...Mimi...

It's been about a week since that scene in the hallway. I haven't really talked to Yamato that much, I mean what do you expect...HE CALLED ME A WHORE _AND _A SLUT! It's been hard though since I just moved here and I have no friends, the "I love Yama-kun club" is out to get me, and I'm so sexually frustrated it's killing me. THE VIBRATOR WILL NOT SATISFY ME! The worst thing is that today, is the damn carnival! I have to share a coffin with Yamato, and when we get a signal for a customer, we open the coffin, get up, and look at the people with really big eyes to scare them away. Did I mention that I'll be in a coffin with Yamato! Gosh, I'll have to lay there with him for probably what feels like hours between customers.GRRRRR. I looked at my corpse bride costume in the mirror; the other girls from the haunted house helped me make it. It was an off-white corset with a short skirt, it had some faux-pearl detail, we had to spray paint some of it in silver-gray, and rip the hem as well as some of the corset and the veil. It looks like a fucking piece of lingerie! It pushed up my breasts to new heights and it showed off so much leg, that it would probably be considered underwear. And I was stupid enough to wear a thong. I looked around; some girls snickered at my sluttish look. They probably thought looking like this would make Yamato think I'm some kind of whore. They were so right. I looked at my makeup, I looked gray and pale, I had some plum colored lipstick on and caked on violet-red eye shadow.

"So, are you ready?" Yamato asked me casually. I was so angry at him! I mean so what if it had been a week! No man should do that to a woman! I looked at him, kind of taking back what I said. I was practically asking for it, right? He looked sooooo hot in his outfit. He was wearing a grayish suit that was ripped all over his abs one sleeve was ripped off and the other sleeve was kind of a ¾ sleeve. It was really sexy because I could see his biceps flexing. He was wearing ripped pants too, the whole outfit was also spray painted blue, green, and black. He also wore this top hat that partially covered his right eye.( A/N like in Kingdom hearts "night before Christmas world) I looked up at him shyly.

"Y...Yeah" I answered hesitantly. He smiled, took my hand, and led me to the haunted house. I looked up at the makeshift "house", and it was pretty good. They covered a group of trees I a thick grayish fabric and there was some really high cardboard entrance, with my sign on top of it. The front was painted a whole bunch of black and blue hues to look like a spooky place. Yamato pulled my hand and we entered the place. It wasn't scary yet because people were still setting up. Not to mention that it was only three o' clock and the sun was still up. We passed numerous scary displays of hanging heads, fake spiders, and "blood" on the walls. We finally reached our destination; it looked like a dead forest. There was an arch made up of dead roses, a smoke machine, and some random fake spider webs hanging from the trees. Then, I saw where Yamato and I were going to be: it was a medium sized coffin built for probably one person! How the hell are we going to fit in that! Sure it was big, but not big enough! We're probably going to be practically on top of each other! Oh god… oh no… on top of each other? That can't be possible! This is bad. I looked to the side, where Yamato was standing.

"Do you want me to help you get in there?" he asked again, casually. I nodded slowly. I walked over to the coffin and opened it. It was kind of a pleasant surprise, it was all cushioned in memory foam, and it was going to be comfy! I turned around to tell Yamato the only good news I had in my mind, but all of a sudden he was centimeters away from me, grabbing my waist, and lifted me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I scowled.

"Helping you in." He said kind of sarcastically. What's so funny? He put me gently in the coffin, his body close to mine.Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot. He smirked, bringing his face to my ear. "Nice thong, it matches your outfit." I pouted, looking down. He was right, it did match. It was a white see through, lacy, thong. He laughed when he saw me pat my skirt down with the expression on my face.

"You think its funny having a bunch of girls plotting to kill me just because I talk to you!" I exclaimed harshly trying to pull my skirt so it could cover more skin, I looked up and glared at him. "This is all your fault, if you didn't start flirting with me none of this would've happed!" I said as I strengthened my glare. He laughed. "What's so funny?" I practically screamed.

"Well, I would've stopped flirting if you didn't flirt back, and our little scene last week, you know it was bound to happen, we had to cool of some heated sexual tension between us." He stated as it jumped in the coffin next to me. He combed his fingers through my hair.

"You know, even if it is true… I'm still mad at you." I turned to the other side of the coffin. We were so close together, I felt my body molding into his. I felt him wrap my waist in his arms and kiss my neck.

"Now that feels just right doesn't it, we fit perfectly together." He stated seductively as he kissed my neck some more. I turned around pushing him off of me; it did not good because we were still practically on top of each other.

"Can you stop it!" I exclaimed with a warming face. I could feel my face getting red from the actions he just did on me. He just smirked and quickly trapped me again in his arms, and then leading me into a kiss. It was hot and fiery; I couldn't help but join in. I put my arms around his neck and opened up my mouth for his. He slowly pt his tongue in and started leading. Our tongues danced in a fiery tango, he was dominating me, and I liked it. I'm submissive after all.We broke apart and laughed, suddenly I heard a harsh wind blow and the top of our coffin came down. We heard a click. I was kind of scared so I banged on the top,I wouldn't budge.

* * *

...Yamato...

This is both really great and really bad. Great because I'm in a coffin alone with Mimi, and the coffin is locked. Bad, because... the coffin is locked. I looked at Mimi, my eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and I could slowly see her face. I felt her breasts brush upon my chest.

"What do we do now?" She asked me, in a seductive manner, looking up at my eyes. God, I love my eyes, they're like my secret weapon. Next to my grin or smirk, and that's what I'm about to do right now. I looked back at her, thinking up a great thing to say.

"Maybe we can get some candy apples." I stated as I did my signature smirk. I looked down at her again, her huge tits were practically pouring out of her top. We were both laying on our sides and hopefully that will change as well.

"Wait, what? We can't get candy--"She went quiet when I pressed my desire for her on her thigh."Oh... that kind of candy... well why didn't you say so?" She smiled at me seductively, and then she licked her lips." Wanna sixty nine it? I mean my skirt is short enough to and well, you like my thong... right?" she smiled at me again; I never get tired of her. "Oh, and one more thing, this is my first time giving somebody some head, I hope it's not a turn off." She said as she looked at my eye hopefully.

"Yes to the sixty nine, I agree with your skirt, I'd love to rip off your thong, and no it is not a turn off... I'm kind of honored." I answered in one swift sentence, grinning as I looked down at her. She suddenly pushed me so that I was lying completely down and she flipped over, so her face was to my crotch.

* * *

... Mimi ... (A/N I don't have a dick)

I flipped so I was facing his crotch, I wanted to see him up close, and hard for me. I could already feel him ripping off my thong and licking my already wet pussy, but I shouldn't concentrate on that. I have a job to do. I was trying to unbuckle his pants, then pulled down his zipper, I could already see the bulge from his pants, finally, I pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Wow... that was the only word I could think up in my head, I bit my lip, both from the oral he was giving me and the sight of his semi-hardened dick. It was HUGE! I was long, wide; I traced my fingertip from the tip to the base, slowly, just so I could confirm that this was real. He grew more in length, it that was even possible. I began rubbing his shaft with my hands, slowly, gradually getting faster. I was kind of getting bored, and he was hard enough as it is, and I need something to suck, lick, or to just latch onto. So I did...

I licked the tip gushing with pre-cum with the tip of my tongue, he was salty and sweet. I licked the slit and blew into it, causing him to shudder, I smiled. I finally engulfed his member, just the tip first though, I wonder if I'll be able to fit his dick into my mouth. I started sucking the tip, brushing upon it with my tongue, I kept sucking as I lowered my head slowly, swirling my tongue around him as I went down, sucking him in. I finally reached my limit. I saw that there was probably a couple more inches left, I moaned disappointedly, sending vibrations down his dick. I then put both my hands around the remainder of it and started jerking it as I licked and sucked it.

"Ah Mimi... Damn" Yamato stated as he couldn't bear the pleasure he was receiving from my blowjob. I smiled, his words encouraged me. I sucked harder, faster, rougher. Not wanting it to stop, but, unfortunately, I could feel myself cumming and Yamato too.

"AH" I screamed as I cummed in his mouth. I could feel him lap me up. I latched on to his dick again quickly, I moaned when he licked me again. The vibrations caused him to cum. I gagged at first, because it was unexpected, but I swallowed it all up. He tasted sweet. I zipped up his pants and went up to him, he smiled at me. Suddenly I could hear someone unlocking the coffin. We both looked up.

"Are you guys okay?" Sora asked frantically, looking at us. "We were worried we haven't heard from you, and customers were complaining because the kept saying that they were confused about the marriage scene with a random coffin!" she said worriedly in a fast pace.

"Don't worry Sora... believe me, we're more than fine." Yamato said as he looked up at Sora with an assured look. He tightened his grip around my waist. Sora began to walk away. "So, wanna get a candy apple?" He asked seductively, smirking.

"My pleasure."

* * *

So what'd you guys think ?

So much hot stuff in one chapter

right?

And now

I'M REALLY WARNING YOU IF I DO NOT GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS

I WILL NOT UPDATE, WHAT IS THE POINT OF WRITING A FIC IF NOBODY LIKES IT!

Until next time [if there will be one

see ya!


	6. Your hips, your thighs

Chapter six:Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you

* * *

_Got a thing for that thing she got  
The way she make it tick, the way she make it pop  
Make it rain for us so she don't stop  
I ain't got to move, I can sit and watch  
In her fantasy, there's plain to see  
Just how it be, on me, backstrokin', sweat soaking  
All up in my sex sheets  
When she ready to ride, I'm ready to roll  
I'll be in this bitch till the club close  
Watching her do her thing on all fours  
Now that that shit should be against the law  
From side to side, let the ride, break it down down down  
You know I like, when you hike and you throw it all around  
Different style, different move, damn I like the way you move  
Girl you got me thinking about, all the things I do to you  
Let's get it poppin' shorty we can switch positions  
From the couch to the counters in my kitchen_

Baby it's a new age, you're like my new craze  
Let's get together maybe we can start a new phase  
The smokes got the club all hazy, spotlights don't do you justice baby  
Why don't you come over here, you got me saying

Aayoo  
I'm tired of using technology, why don't you sit down on top of me?  
Aayoo  
I'm tired of using technology, I need you right in front of me

Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it soo, I got to give it to her  
Ooh, she wants it, uh uh, she wants it  
Ooh, she wants it soo, I got to give it to her

Your hips, your thighs, they got me hypnotized, let me tell you

* * *

...Yamato...

I helped her get out of the coffin, I chuckled a bit. I could still see her wet pussy. I mean if the skirt of the dress was longer, than it wouldn't have been a problem. She giggled, covering it with her hand.

"I'm sorry about your underwear, but if I gave it back to you to wear, then it won't do much good." I whispered into her ear. It was break time for the haunted house. The school was nice enough to give us these little breaks. She looked at me.

"It's okay, I always have spares" She said seductively as she pulled out a new, red g-string from the valley of her tits." Would you like to do the honors?" She said seductively, handing me the piece of underwear and shifting so her legs were a couple inches apart. I smiled.

"Of course." I had something brewing up in my mind. I kneeled down, tracing the tip of my nose on her oh so smooth legs. Her skin was incredibly soft, and her legs were... amazing. I held out the G-string in front of her feet. But before she could put in left foot in, I took it away following my plan. She looked down at me and lifted a brow. I smiled. I took both of her thighs and out them on my shoulders, pushing her to the table with coffin. Stuffing the G-string into my pocket, I continued to eat her out. I aimed for her clit, licking it at first. I gently nibbled at it. I could hear her scream and whimper in pleasure. I began sucking it vigorously; she suddenly grasped my hair, pulling me closer. I stopped sucking her clit and moved down to her warm, moist, opening. I slowly thrust her tongue in, it was so tight, even for my tongue! I thrusted in and out rapidly, but not hard. She wrapped her legs around me, pulling me closer. She wanted more, I knew it. Before she could cum, I stood up, and thrust two fingers in her opening.

"AH! Yamato, please..." I shook my head, no, not yet, not here. She pouted, but soon, her facial expression changed as I began thrusting my fingers in and out of her, also turning them, left, right, left, right. In, out, in, out. I started to thrust them harder and faster, making her moan, loudly. She started to grind them, I smirked.

"Yeah, that's it, ride my fingers" I whispered harshly into her ear, while I continued thrusting. I thrusted harder and deeper this time, making her scream, cumming onto my fingers.

"Mimi are you alrigh--... Oh I'll just leave you be." Sora interrupted, I suddenly got my fingers out of her cunt, licked them off and turned around.

"Oh we were just finishing up Sor, sorry 'bout that" I fake grinned, but it was okay, she cummed anyway. I looked at Sora, she just smirked and walked away. I turned back to Mimi, smiling." So... how bout that candy apple?"

...Mimi...

I smiled up at Yama, still feeling the ache in my pussy. If sex would feel like that I'd definitely wouldn't give it a second thought! i put my hand on his ass, he had a fine one too. Not like most guys, who were either flabby or fat, his was defined. He arched his brow; I laughed, and fished out my underwear from his back pocket. I put it between up and showed him, he chuckled, getting them and going down to my feet. I put my two feet in them, starting with my left foot. He brought them up slowly; tracing my inner right leg with his cheek. He finally got up and pulled them all the way to my pussy. I smiled.

"I guess we should get that candy apple before our breaks up, don't you think?" I asked him, he looked at me with his ocean blue eyes. He was smiling at me. We seem to smile a lot, probably because we're together. But I'm starting to wonder is this just lust? Or is this something more, because my head goes crazy when he ignores me, times like this are like magic, and when he smiles, it's like an ecstasy no drug can give me. He took my hand; it seemed like fire burned through my entire body, in a good way. Such intensity is lost for words. I'm starting to like this feeling. We started walking out of the haunted house, slowly, it was really hard to concentrate on things like this when you just experienced a hot, wild, sexual encounter, don't you think? When we got out of the haunted house, many people were looking at us, whispering, some girls snickering. I didn't really care, so what, they're just jealous, they don't have a body like mine, and they don't have Yamato. I was kind of afraid that the heels of my pumps might sink into the soil, but I payed attention to that for a little while, I can't take my eyes off of him. He's so sexy, his muscles are defined. I could see them flexing as he walked beside me. We finally go to the candy apple stand; it was mainly a wooden frame, all painted red, with the words "Sweet delights" in yellow, with a makeshift wooden table, all thanks to the woodshop club. They also put Christmas lights around the sign so people could see it in the dark. Yamato went up to Takeru, his brother that worked in the freshman candy apples/sweets booth.

"Hey, Takeru, can I get one candy apple?"Yamato kind of demanded, he looked back at me seductively; knowing that there was a new meaning to the word "candy apple". I giggled; Takeru kind of raised an eyebrow before checking in the back. We waited for a couple seconds before he came back, with a blank look on his face." So, what's up?" Matt asked, raising his left brow at his brother, asking a question with his facial expression.

"Sorry bro, there's no more." He said, calmly, while placing a white piece of paper that said, candy apples sold out on the sign overhead. Yamato turned to me, smiling, even though our initial plan didn't work out.

"It's okay; I've already had my share of sweets." He said to Takeru, but he was facing me. I knew exactly what he meant; I think Takeru knows too, because he was chuckling as we started walking away. It was a bit chilly outside, and my outfit was thin enough so my hardened nipples can be visible to anyone who was close enough. My nipples were throbbing, yearning for someone to rub, touch and play with them. I could feel Yamato's eyes on me, looking at my tits."You cold?" he asked me casually. I looked up at him and nodded, I then gestured my head down to my nipples. "Yeah I could see that, and believe me, if we weren't in public right now, I'd probably treat them like candy apples, lucky for me, I have two." He laughed, I giggled, if only we had some privacy...

...Yamato...

I was eyeing her tits, they were bouncing every time he walked, her nipples were hard too. I just wanted to grab them like I did a week ago... only, go further than I did. Funny, I licked her clit, but I didn't even see her tits yet...well, I guess it's worth it. I mean, those things are pretty big jugs, I'm guessing a D cup? Yeah... they're bigger than any of the girls _and_ woman in the school have, I'm getting horny. That costume isn't helping either, I heard that some girls did that on purpose so I would think that she'd be a disgusting whore or something, I've got to thank them some time. We were walking back to the haunted house, it was already six-thirty. I really don't want to stay here. Before we got into the haunted house, I stopped her. She was against the front, I put a fist on the wall above her.

"How 'bout we skip the rest of this, grab the skeletons in one of the displays, and dress them up in our clothes, eh?" I asked her, she was blushing because in of the current position we were standing in. I was towering over her. She looked so innocent, but I knew she wasn't... entirely. I looked down at her, raising my eyebrow in a "so..." kind of way.

"S... sure." She answered, with a big smile, her cheeks were rosy, but her makeup made her look pale. We both smiled at each other and ran into the haunted house, we snatched some of the hanging skeletons in one display and got to ours. We started laughing before we had caught our breath, she's great. I got my plastic bag with extra clothes in the back of our display, knowing that I would want to change out of this costume. "Um... Yamato, I have a problem." Mimi stated, I turned around and ay her in only her red G-string and a lacy, white bra. We already set up the skeletons in the coffin, sitting up, so I was in my boxers.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked over, we were, skin touching skin, with the exception of our underwear, of course. I smiled down at her. God, why is it that whenever I'm with this girl, I'm always smiling? She smiles up at me, giggling.

"Although I know that you'd love to see me like this all day, I have no clothes to wear except for flip flops, and I don't really want to go out there clad in a G-string, an almost see through-lacy bra, and white flip flops." She stated, I walked over to my bag laughing. I threw her a white teenage wolves band t-shirt with my signature on the back that I know would cover to at least her mid thigh. I don't really want anyone else to see her the way I do. I got dressed in some navy blue plaid shorts, and royal blue teenage wolves' shirt. Hey, it's good to represent.

"Are you done?" I asked her loudly, picking up my plastic bag.

"It's not like you didn't already see me half-naked and yes." She answered in a slick way. That's one of the things I like about her, she's slick. A lot of people might think I only like her for her looks, but i like her personality too, even though I'm just discovering some of it. She turned to me, her corpse makeup was gone, and she looked like... Mimi. she was in my band t-shirt that reached three inches above her knees and white flip flops. Her lips were no longer purple, but a nice, sheer, and pink; her eyes were colored with a very sheer white shadow and some eyeliner. Her face was her regular, creamy skin tone, an no longer zombie-pale. She's perfect. She looks so sexy in the t-shirt; it shows off her legs, my signature on the back of it worked just fine too. It marks my territory. She walked up to me. " We better get out of here before everyone comes." She stated quietly. I nodded and took her right hand, we both were running out to the exit of the haunted house. We ran more to the parking lot and jumped into my car. "Where should we go?" she asked me, laughing at the stunt we just pulled.

" I don't know, It's about six-fifty and the sun is almost at the horizon... how about the beach?" I asked her, knowing she would like it. I put my key in and stared the car, driving out to the road.

"I'd love to... but isn't the beach far away?" She asked me curiously, looking out to the road.

"Nah, only about ten minutes from our school." I told her, reassuringly. Her left hand was in the inside of my right leg, her index finger drawing lazy circles. I glanced over to her; she was looked out the front window. Does she know what that does to a guy my age with raging hormones! I drove faster, not wanting to grow a hard-on. We arrived at the beach in seven minutes instead of ten. The sun was about to set, I got my beach blanket in the trunk. I took her right hand and lead the way.

...Mimi...

I was walking to the beach with Yamato on this wooden walkway above the dunes; it was kind of chilly because of the wind. The wind is a double threat to me though, it's cold, so my nipples get hard, and the wind blows back all of the fabric of the shirt, so it looks skintight from the front. The sun was slowly rising in front of us because we were walking up the walkway. When we reached the top, I gasped. It was so beautiful and breathtaking. My grip on Yamato's hand tightened and we ran to the beach. Once we got there, he put the blanket down and sat on it, smoothing it out. He patted a place next to him, suggesting that I should sit down. i shook my head, grinning. He raised a brow, questioning my action. I slipped out of my flip flops, and took off the shirt he gave me and threw it to my face. I started running for the water clad in only my lacy bra and red G-string. I looked back to him, telling him to come over with my eyes as I stepped into the water. A few seconds later, I saw him running to the water clad in only his green plaid boxers. I was only standing there, there was a sliver of sun left over the horizon. I felt his arms wrap around my torso, kissing my cheek. I smiled, we were hip-deep in the water and he was kissing my neck. i turned my head so that he could kiss my lips. And he did.

* * *

srry bout the shortnss of this chappie

i'll promise a longer one

if you review  
till then

cherriesss


	7. So, Can I?

Rockstar Mentality

Don't own any digimon here... just this story's concept

Chapter Seven

"So.. Can I?"

Ray J " Sexy Can I"

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._

_Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)_

_It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera _

_All I wanna know is, Sexy can I,_

_Sexy Can I, hit it from the front, then I hit it from the back. know you like it like that._

_then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the floor _

_then we chill for a second, then we're makin love some more_

_Sexy can I, just pardon my manners._

_Girl how you shake it, got a playa like (ohhhh)_

_It's a kodak moment, let me go and get my camera _

_All I wanna know is, sexy can I._

...Mimi...

As the last sliver of sun waved goodbye I opened my eyes to find Yamato's which were now the same bue as the ocean, dark blue with lust. I rested my head on his shoulder, smelling his scent from his neck. I felt his strong hands move from my hips to my breasts, cupping them. I slapped them away and glared at him playfully.

"No Touchy!" I exclaimed in a baby voice while I wagged my pointer finger in his face, I put my hand down and started to walk to shore. I turned my head and grinned "Yet." I stated seductively as my lower body raised out of the water while I got dried up with a towel. I heard his footsteps in the sand as he walked toward me. He put his hands on my hips and pulled my ass to his newly formed erection, which was now grazing my anus.He smirked.

" Don't you remember..." he cupped my breasts " ...I already touched you like this." He stated as he Buried his face in my hair. I bit my lip and glanced at the watch Yamato left on the beach towel, it read 7:47.

"Shit!" I screamed.

"It Feels good... am I right?" Yamato cluelessly said as he took his face away from my hair to look at me.

"I'm sorry... it does but I have to be home by Eight o' clock!" I explained as I tugged my shirt on , slipped my flip flops on, and helped Yama pack up the stuff. We started to run for the car.

"You have a curfew or something?" Yamato asked as he put the stuff in the trunk and jumped in the car, starting it.

"No, I just have to do something before eight o' clock!" I said hastily, telling Yamato to hurry up with my expressions.

"What do you have to do?" Yamato asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You're never going to know if we don't make it! Now Go! I live in that new condo complex... Crystal Towers." I explained as I looked for my keys in my bag. I was 7:50 and I was seriously beginning to panic. I want something to happen ...tonight and it can only happen if I avoid something tomorrow, or else I'll be living with my parents again. I found my keys just as we arrived at the front door. 7:54. "Come with me." I told Yamato as I took my bag and ran to an elevator with him following me. Luckily it opened up in a metter of seconds. 7:57 . I pressed the 9th floor button multiple times hoping it'll be faster.

"What are you planning to do?!" Yamato asked me as we were going up, 6th floor, 7th floor.. c'mon ...c'mon.

"Let's just say it'll benefit you if I make it!" I explained hastily as I ran to my phone as soon as the elevator door opened. (A/N : Mimi lives in one of those condos where the elevator is the door and your apartment has 2 floors) I dialed my house maid's number(it's tuesday.. she comes wednesday)7:59. Ring...ring..

"Hello?" the 42 year old scandinavian woman aswered in a heavy accent.

"Hey Anneliese? I was just telling you before due that I'm giving you 2 weeks paid vacation!I mean, you do deserve a break so I guess I'm going to drop off my clothes in the dry-cleaners for a while. Okay? You don't have to worry about me so your'e not obligated to call. Have fun!(hang up)"8:00. I said in one breath.

"Okay... and that was for?..."Yamato asked me in a clueless but cute way while his eyes widened because of my ability to say paragraphs in one breath.I put my hand on his shoulders got on my toes and put my lips near his ear.

" I have to call my house maid before eight o' clock if I don't want her to come and now... we can be alone." I whispered. I began to walk upstairs "I'm going to take a bath..."I saw him nod his head as he was about to sit on my sofa "Would you like to join me?"

...Yamato...

I looked at Mimi for a while when she asked 'Would you like to join me?' it was so wierd because I was speechless. I nodded my head and she moved her head as a gesture for me to follow her. As much as I love seeing her with that T-shirt on I'd much rather see her without it. I walked my bare feet on her off-white marble floor and followed her in her bathroom. It was a big one too. Everything was off-white marble except for maybe some curtains and flowers. There was also a big tinted window with a great view of our town. The jacuzzi/bathtub was in the corner and there was a shower fit for five people 7 feet away from the tub, a couple steps from the door. There was a gold /crystal chandlier and the ceiling was a mirror. Mimi walked over to the tub opened up the water and poured some bath salts and liquid in. She walked up to me.

"You know... In order to take a bath... you have to take your clothes off." She told me as she tugged the bottom of my shirt. I smirked and she raised her brows.

"Exactly." I stated as I roughly pushed her to a wall and took her shirt off, leaving her in her underwear. She pouted, still tugging my shirt.

"That's not fair, I'm in my underwear and you're still fully clothed!" Mimi exclaimed. I stepped back, looking at her in a 'be my guest' sort of way. "Okay then!" She said in an excited way, not knowing that her statement wasn't quite true. She took it slow, first removing my shirt and tracing my muscles, not to brag but... she traced my flat, toned, chest, my abs and then all down to the V that lead to my... well you know. She giggled and pulled down my pants... coming face-to -face with my full blown(and naked) erection once again. "Commando! but I though--"

"_I _never said fully clothed...did I?" I asked her, but she was still looking at it. "Don't act like you've never seen it before and now it's unfair to me... I'm completely in the nude and you're still in your bra and thong." I said, trying to unclasp her bra.

"You're a fast one.. I never even gave you an answer and you're ripping my underwear off already" Mimi said as her bra fell to the bathroom floor.

" Oh that's not ripping." I explained as I took hold of her red G String." _This _is ripping" I said as I ripped off her (very wet)thong and let it fall to the floor. Our foreheads were together, we were breathing heavily, she was biting her lip and nothing even happened ..._yet_.

...Mimi...

I felt his _thing_ tickling the bottom of my stomach and regretted that I made it a warm-water bath because obviously he needed a cold one. My back was to the wall and I slid down to my knees. I wasn't exactly face to face with his dick but my boobs were, so I decided to try something different...

I grabbed both my tits and squeezed them together with his dick in between them, using my thighs to move up and down. I looked up at him with an adorable face(just in case he was looking) to see what he was doing. His hands were flat on the wall and you could see pleasure in his face, also you could probably see that he was trying to hold it in. I grinned. I looked back down at the work I was doing and I felt kind of bored so I decided to put a little more action into it. So, whenever the tip came out of the valley between my tits I sucked,licked,and kissed it, recieving numerous sounds from Yamato. I stopped moving my thighs and stood on my knees and calves, still with his dick in my breasts. I put the whole tip in my mouth and started swirling my tongue around it as I rub my breasts againdt his shaft. _Suck, swirl, lick, flick, blow. _and soon enough I took his dick out of my mouth and... well... his cum was all over me. (a/n: accidental for Yama... planned for Meems)

"Sorry" Yama apologised as I stood up, the cum dripping from my tits... and well everywhere. But I knew he wasn't sorry... I mean what guy doesn't want to see a girl dripping with his fluids, I knew what he was thinking... and in this case.. he was thinking good thoughts. So I decided t make them better. I took my right tit and sucked my own nipple of his juices, licking it too making my tongue visible.

" Mmmm... I always do like drinking your cum... but I guess that you have to wash it off." I stated, handing him a warm washcloth as I stepped into the bath. He took the washcloth and stepped in the bath as well. He sat down in the corner, below the intersection of the ceiliing to floor windows, shaking his head as a gesture to sit between his legs, which I did. He started with my neck, rubbing it gently in slow circular movments that gradually moved to my chest, with the washcloth in hand he roghly squeezed my left breast, also washing it. He did the same treatment with my right breast and then moved down to massage my stomach, dipping his finger in my navel. I moaned.

" You like that huh?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded."well let me see if you like me washing your other _parts. "_ He told me as he started to wash my _other parts. _After continuous up and down scrubbing, he ditched that wash cloth. Yamato took my wet, throbbing clit and start rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. I panted, resting my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and feeling his movements._ Roll, rub, flick, rub,flick,roll... _He then thrusted two fingers in my warm and waiting pussy, making scissor-like movements with his hands.

"Uhhh... Yama mmmm... more" I demanded. I glanced at his mouth and noticed a quick smirk. Suddenly, he stopped what he was doing, got on top of me, positioned his dick to my clit and grabbed my tits kneading them roughly and I felt him do circular movements to stimulate my clit. I was grinding my bady hungrily as my nipples hardened. He went down and started sucking my left nipple harshly , licking around it and sometimes nibbling it, while squeezing my other tit, and thrusting his long,hard, wanting dick at my clit. I dug my nails into his back. "That's it!" I screamed, Standing up and getting a towel "After you dry off go to my room, it's all the way down the hall to your left... and oh yea, don't get dressed" I told him as I ran off, sexually frustrated.

...Yamato...

I had no idea why the fuck she did that but somehow I have the feeling it's for the better, so I did what she said, dried off and head to the room, naked.

I walked into her room and saw her spread eagle, her perfeclty delectable, hot, dripping, wet and waiting pussy was in full view. She was sitting up, supported by her hands on the beige sheets. After this I had a full blown erection, so hard hard that there was no way it could get harder.

"So what are you waiting for..." She said, she slowling picked up her left index finger and rested it at the entrance of her cunt."I'm ready" I guess I was wrong because somehow my dick completely defied what my bady can do and got even more harder(and longer), pre-cum gushing out of the tip. I walked over to them bed and rested on my knees, legs , about 11 inches apart.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my dick inching closer to her hot entrance. She looked at me in a seductive, 'what do you think' look. I moved my face closer to hers."So, Can I?"

* * *

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPD8

BUT I HAVE TIME NOW!!

REVIEW PLEASE

AND IF SOMEONE

CAN ADD THE NAMES OF THE BANDMEMBERS OF THE TEENAGE WOLVES,

IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED

MAYBE THE FIRST ONE TO GIVE IT TO ME WOULD GET A DELETED LEMON SCENE: HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE!!

HAPPY READING!!


	8. Touch me

Rockastar mentality

Chapter 8

"Touch"

Disclaimer-dont own digimon, matt, mimi, sora, tai... yeah you get it, right?

thanks to all you who DIDN'T review... my motivation is like 3 out of 20 !!

if i wasn't in the mood... no more chappy chaps for you.!!

but... **_lukas 10_** got me motivated!! thanks to you..

this story has a sequel in the planning!!

so .. the story is not going to be PWPish for the ending chapters...

its going to be PWPish for probably the next two chapters

ok?

ok

.

.

.

.

.

sorry...

I got carried away

so ...

here is the lemon chap you have all been waiting for!!

drum role please!

Chapter 8: Touch

_Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste  
Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body_

_

* * *

_

**_Mimi_**

'So can I?' Yama asked me, I was thinking up something in my head, which was pretty weird because the position we were currently in. I took both my hands, raised my arms, and cupped his cheeks.

"Yes" I whispered in a subtle lustful way.We both closed our eyes as he thrusted in his rock hard dick in my hot, wet, waiting cunt, breaking my barrier. His muscles contracted to the pleasure and I bit my lip because of the pain. He didn't move it because he knew I had to get accustomed to his big size. I felt his hot breath, coming closer to my face kissing away the tears I subconciously shed. We lay there breathing and feeling eachother's naked skin. once the pain faded away I experienced the ecstasy of have his huge dick filling my hole, I moaned in his ear and bucked my hips from under him. "It's okay now" I said to him as I felt his lips turn into a seductive smile on my skin. He lifted his head from my right shoulder and started to thrust at a slow, soft pace and he suckled on my collar bone leaving marks on my otherwise milky(a/n:tan faded) skin. He moved down to my breasts and started to lick and suck my left nipple, matching the sucking to the speed of his thrusts. My legs rose and wrapped around his lower back. "Ahh...hah" I screamed as his dick was buried deep inside of me hitting different spots and making me want. "Yama.. Yama.. Mo..More Harder... I Want More!!" I screamed as he bucked his hips more toward me, my throbbing clit rubbing against his skin. I dug my nails into his back as he pounded the farthest part of my cunt. Our glistening bodies brushed against eachother as he thrusted faster and faster, making my tits bounce crazily up and down. I moved my hands to my breasts, to keep them from going everywhere as he thrusted harder and harder, he took my left leg so that the my knee was touching my left nipple creating a tighter fit for him. I saw him bite his own lip at the intense pleasure. "Ya..Yama I think I'm gonna--"

"Just hold it for a little bit longer." He told me as he thrusted deeper in me, I closed my eyes tighter and bit my lip, tightening my pussy around him causing him to shoot his load into me.

"YAMATO""MIMI" We screamed as we cummed together, Yamato collapsing on me.

**_Yamato_**

We lay there panting, are bodies sticky and wet . I was still on top of her and still inside of her when I felt her kiss the top of my head and wrap her arms arounf me. I lifted my head up and cupped her face kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, and her lips, smiling at her before I took myself out of her pouring cunt and sat up on the side of her bed. I glanced at the clock, 10:17 p.m. .

"You're leaving?" She asked me sadly as I felt her hands on my shoulders and her nipples on my back.

"No, i'm not going to leave you, I just have to call Tai and tell him that i'm not going to come home tonight." I told her softly as I reached for my cell phone in my jean pocket. I felt her hands move her way up my chest.

"You might as well tell him that you're not going home for the next two weeks." Mimi told me seductively as she lay back on the bed, covering her naked body with the bed sheets. I looked back at her and smiled.

"Then i'll tell him that." I replied dialing Tai's number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Tai.. it's Matt.. I'm not going home tonight.. well fot the next two weeks actually." I said waiting for his reply.

_"Oh Really, now who is it that you fucked sooo good that now she doesn't want you to return... lemme guess. Mimi, right?"_ He replied, probably smirking.

" Right, so you better call Sora before Mimi changes her mind about me staying here." I shot back, knowing that Sora and Tai have had a sexual relatonship.

_" Good idea, hey, is it too early to ask Mimi if you could stay there forever?" _Tai asked.

" Shut up. Bye" I stated as I hung up the phone, turning to Mimi as I lay back down beside her, covering myself up with the sheets as well. I wrapped my arms around her, kissed her forehead again and closed my eyes. We slept together naked.

--

I woke up the morning after with Mimi not by my side, the cool air met my skin as I sat up and I the covers fell off me. I glanced at the clock 6:30, it was an hour and a half before school but I couldn't hear the showers. I got out of Mimi's bed..._Ahh Mimi's bed, _looked for my boxers and pulled them on, walking out of her room and down the stairs. I saw Mimi naked, wearing only a pair of pink 3 inch pink heels with a furry puff of pink where the strap covering part of her toes should be. She was drinking some orange juice while looking down her tinted floor to ceiling window, behind her I could see that she set up a fruit platter for both of us on her carved wooden coffee table that was between two chestnut colored leather couches facing eachother. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"G'morning." I stated softly in her ear, kissing her left cheek . She turned her head to me and blushed.

" Good morning. I .. uh set up breakfast." She said as she turned around gesturing to the fruit platter, smiling and still blushing. I looked at her amazing self from head to toe.

" I see that you have, and may I say that you did a great job." I replied taking her orange juice and taking a sip from the crystal cup. Still looking at her.

" A great job last night or a great job a breakfast?" Mimi asked playfully as she cocked a brow and sat down on on of the couches, her blush faded.

" A great job on breakfast.." she pouted "..and last night" she smiled as I finished what I was saying.

" Which reminds me.. I'm really hungry" I said while staring hungrily at Mimi. She looked at me confused. I smirked and pushed her down on the couch, pouring orange juice all over her tits, licking and sucking off the tart beverage off her skin. She was already moaning my name by the time I got to her nipples sucking them vigorously, the juice mixing with the taste of Mimi's skin. I still continued my work on her tits even when I lapped up all the orange juice, leaving marks on her.

"Yama.. aah uh.. I.. I'm hu.. hungry too" Mimi said between moans while trying to tug my pants down. Even though I'd love to keep going with what I'm doing.. It'd be better if I let her _eat_.

"Okay" I replied getting off her, she grabbed my arms making our naked skin touch.

"Wait.. I never said that you couldn't _eat _too." She stated as she suggestively cocked a brow and slipped off her heels I grinned back at her while making her get on top of me and flipping her over so that I was face to face with her wet cunt. I felt her start on my semi-hardened dick, jerking it and licking the tip. I took my hands and opened up her thighs, giving me a delectable view of her pink pussy. I started to lick around her entrance, I could tell that she was still sore becuase she screamed so loud when I licked her now non- virginal hole. I suckled her clit softly, just to see her reaction. She moaned loudly snding vibrations to my now rock-hard dick. I sucked her wet, swollen clit vigorously , occasionally poking my tongue out at it before thrusting my tongue in to het still- tight hole, moving it rapidly causing her to moan again. The vibrations made me shott my load into her mouth and the movements made her cum on me. I lapped up all of the remaining juices and she she sat up and turned to me. We wreaked of sex.

"We should really take a shower." I suggested, with her still straddling me, she looked at me and sniffed the air, knowing that we smelled like eachothers cum.

"I agree." she replied giggling as she she got off of me and led me to the bathroom, again, we were both naked. We stepped into the shower together and she turned the water on. The shower was made out of frosted glass and was kind of cramped... but I liked it. The warm water started to spray both of us as she started to lather on some soap on my chest.

...Mimi...

I washed his chest while the water was spraying us both, I liked being together.. especially when we're naked. I giggled and smiled at my perverse thought. Out of no where Matt wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him and kissed the top of my head.

"I like being with you." he admitted as I looked up to face his truthful eyes. He kissed me softly and gently, just a nice brush of the lips. I liked being intimate without being sexual with him I thought as I closed my eyes, savoring his kiss. He rubbed my back softly as we kissed for a few seconds longer before our lips parted. He gave me a gentle smile before taking the cloth from my hand and started washing me. He scrubbed every inch of me, I was comfortable though, because there was nothing he didn't see before. I felt him admire my body as he kissed my shoulders. When he was done I decided to do the same I took it slow,lathered, rinsed and kissed parts of him that were no where close to his dick. I still felt his eyes on me though, and unlike when other guys do it, I really liked it. When we were both done with the shower I turned the water off and we dried off eachother.

"Shit!" Matt exclaimed while he walked into my bedroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned from behing him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I completely forgot that I don't have extra clothes!" Yama replied while trying to figure out what to do becuase they had 30 minutes until school started.

"Umm they have a shop for men downstairs in the lobby, because you know the business men and stuff. They don't just sell button up shirts.. they sell pants, jeans and cords. We can order something from them, I have the catalog and we can just call their office and they'll deliver it." I informed him while giving him the catalog and the phone. He ordered a black button-up shirt, maroon cords, and some cologne. "Okay since that's all done... you get to pick out what I wear!' I told him cheerfully while leading him into my walk-in closet.

"Whoa this is HUGE!" He stated in awe.

"Like your dick."I couldn't help but say, I was giggling. He looked at me and smirked.

"Thank you" He replied while walking up to the lingerie clothes rack and picked out three pieces. One red see through corset with a matching g-string, One lace piece that can come of if you untie the strings on both sides, and one dark green frill matching bra and thong set. He set then on the big ottoman in the middle of the room.

"When I said what to wear.. I meant for school." I said in a matter-of-factly way, cocking a brow at him.

"I know.. but this is for what I want you to wear under your clothes... AKA tonight." He said as he grinned a me. I grinned back and watched him pick out the dark green piece.

"This one's my favorite color so you get to wear it!" he said as he lifted the green pice on lingerie to me, smiling perversely.

"Under what exactly?" I asked as I watch him walk up to my clothes. He picked up a hot pink blouse (much a like a guy's button up), a slick faux leather mini skirt, and hot pink 6-inch stilettos. He walked up to me, took off my towel and started dressing me. He put on the dark green bra, my thong, leather skirt, the blouse but tied the end out so my stomach was showing (he didn't even bother to button it up), told me to sit down and put my pumps on. "Why did you dress me?" I asked as I went to my vanity and put my make-up on. He walked up to my back and lowered his head to me ear.

"A man sometimes dresses a woman just so he can_ undress_ her." He informed me before taking my hand, going down to the lobby and drining off to school.

* * *

SOOO How was it?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review I need probably 5 and you'll get your chappie next week!

this was like my 1st1/2 time writing a lemon

so yeah...

c u nxt chptr!!

btw... isn't it _burning up_ between those two?! (yes it does refer to the jonas brothers... think about it ' i fell so fast, can't hold myself back')


	9. Are we?

chapter 9

"Are we?"

Hey guys

I"M BAACK

with the next chapter!

_I'm hot, _

_you're cold _

_You go around like you know _

_Who I am, but you don't _

_You got me on my toes_

_I'm slipping into the lava _

_And I'm trying to keep from going under _

_Baby you turned the temperature hotter _

_Cause I'm burning up, burning up For you baby_

_I fell so fast _

_Can't hold myself back _

_High heels red dress all by yourself _

_Gotta catch my breath_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... or any of the songs in with I put the excerps of the lyrics._**

* * *

_**...Mimi...**_

Matt drove into the school's parking lot to find the girls...ugh. But the when they saw me in the car, they lost interest and walked away!! I kind of laughed in my head at that one. Before I could finish thinking about that I heard some girls whispering in the side lines.

"Hey do you know if Yamato-kun is together with that snobby new girl." I heard one girl whisper to her friend. She was short and a little chubby. Cute I guess, she has light brown hair that reached her shoulders and wore very short dark wash denim shorts, a tight fitting light green tank-top, and dark green wedge flip flops.

"I don't know, but I heard it was just a fuck-and-run or something of that nature." The other girl replied. She had short black hair (like a bob) with harsh platinum blonde hightlights all over. She was wearing an all-white outfit consisting of a white safari-styled romper and tacky white heels. She also wore over the top black fake eyelashes and abused her red lipstick.

Although I knew that what they said was just some shit so they can feel better about themselves. But I had to wonder, were we really together? I turned to Yama as he turned the car from Drive to Park. "Hey." I said kind of casually, but hesitant.

"Hey... what?" He said casually as well, turning to me, noticing my expression.

"Are we like... together, as a couple I mean." I said to him, waiting for a response.

"Well... I went to sleep with you last night."

"... And I woke up with you this morning." I continued, smiling.

"So yeah.. we are a couple..." He leaned toward me and gave me a hot, passionate short kiss on the lips and put his mouth to my ear"... so you shouldn't care what the other girls say. Now c'mon, we only have a couple of minutes to get to our lockers." He said as he got out of the car. I followed. Before we had to go separate ways to get to our lockers, we shared a peck on the lips. My locker is right next to Yama's Best Friend's Girlfriend, Sora. As I walked to my locker, I saw some teachers look at my outfit for a second and then stop because they knew who my father was. I got to my locker to find Sora there.

"Heeeey." She greeted while taking out her notebooks and pens.

"Hey?" I ansered while opening up my locker.

"Okay, spill. Did you do it or not?" she asked me excited, closing her locker and waiting for.

" What?!" I replied, she isn't even my friend... is she? I don't know . Should I answer?

"Oh c'mon, it's nice to have a friend in my grade, lots of girls have been giving me shit because I'm going out with Tai. You probably understand what I mean!" She said to me.

" Yeah, I know." I replied, trying to stray away from the question.

"Sooo...Spill!' She told me as I shut my locker.

" Okay, I'll tell you on the way to class" I said as I started walking, she followed." Yes, we did it. It was our first time actually. Before, we did tons of foreplay." I informed her.

"Yes.. I know that" She said referring to when Sora caught Yama thrusting his fingers into my cunt. I laughed.

"We actually ditched the fair, went to the beach, had to tell my housekeeper not to come, and when we took a bath together, we just couldn't take it. Next thing you know, I was spread like an eagle."I told her.

"Wow... was it your first time, because even though Matt doesn't look like it, it was probably his first too."She informed me as we walked into our classroom.

"Yeah, it was. It hurt for a while... but then...well you know." I stated as I took my seat next to Yama.

"Yes, I do know." She replied while taking her seat behind Tai, putting her hands on his chest from behind and dragging them to his shoulders. I saw some girls glare at her, but I smiled at them.

"You told Sora, didn't you?" Yama asked me, smirking because he knew he was right.

"Well, she shares my difficulties." I admitted as I heard some girls whispering.

"Did you see what she's wearing... it's soo slutty, who does she think she is?!"This pale, obviously fake blonde haired girl whispered to her red-headed friend. I saw Yama's face go to a serious look and then a smirk.

" I really like the outfit that I picked out for you Meems." He said loudly so the other girls could her it.

"Well, I guess you know what you like on me, you should pick out my clothes more often." I replied, plaing along to the loud obvious thing. i saw the girls fuming before they turned away. Before i could say anything to Yama he was whispering something in my ear.

"... But you know, I'd rather rip your clothes _off_ of your hot body, play with you, and thrust my hard dick into your hot, wet, waiting cunt until you scream my name over and over again in my ear, giving me all of your sweet juice ...right?" I nodded knowing that he would really want to be doing that, and I want him to do that. My face was red and burning up as he turned back. I whimpered and he turned his head towards me again, grinning. Thank goodness the teacher wasn't there.

**_... Yamato... (a/n: btw; i have to mention that the seats arents regular single student desks, it's a 5 1/2 ft wide table made for two people to sit in)_**

I heard Mimi whimper so I turned to her, grinning because I know she was getting all hot and bothered. She just looked up at me in a sexually frustrated way.

"Well it's true!" I admitted, knowing what she was saying with her eyes.

"You better watch your dick." Mimi said in a mischeivous but playful way, giving me a smirk.

"I think you do a better job at that." I shot back playfully, she gasped at me before I heard sensei walk in.

"Sorry I'm late class, I accidentally parked into a reserved space." Sensei Terrada explained as he put his briefcase on his table, taking out his attendance sheet.

"Aishizawa Junko?"

"Here!"

"Asuo Tomiko?"

"Present!" I heard but it all faded away when I felt something massaging my dick and a warm blow in my ear...

"You're right, I do a much better job of watching your dick. I do a much better job of making it hard, enclosing it in my hot cunt, making you ram it in me over and over, pounding my wet,pink pussy . I do a better job playing with it, jerking it and sucking it until you spray your good, delicious cum all over my body, covering me with your sticky juice." Mimi whispered in my ear while giving me a hand job over my clothes, making my dick rock-hard with desire. At least our table was at the back of the class.

"... Ishida Yamato? Ishida? Ishida Yamato?" I heard when Mimi took her hands off me.

"Y..Yes I'm here." I replied, biting my lip because of my grown erection, I turned my head to Mimi and playfully glared at her. She just smirked back.

"Tachikawa Mimi?"

"Here!" I heard Mimi reply, crossing her legs, showing them off to me. Now, I have no idea what to do about this erection without anybody seeing it! At least I have P.E. next period... I mean I know I could probably shove Mimi in a Janitor's closet and take it out on her... but I have other plans on payback. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder from my other side, my classmate Masakazu Hiroshi gave my a note.

"It's from Jun." He simply stated as he went back to his notebook. I rolled my eyes and opened the note.

_Are you and that slut Mimi really together?! If you are, I really think that she's no good.. I mean, look at her!!_

_Please reply back_

_More Love than anything living or dead in the universe,_

_Jun_

I rolled my eyes again as I got my pen out and started writing.

_Yes we are together. She is not a slut. She is _**_very_** _good for me and you should look at yourself!_

_Please do not reply back_

_there is no love whatsoever,_

_Yamato_

"Pass it back." I said to Hiroshi "... and don't take anymore notes from Jun." I informed him before I took out my notebook and started to copy what was on the board. At this time my erection kind of died down at the thought of Jun. I turned back to see Mimi writing, her green bra peeking out of her pink shirt and her creamy long legs... suddenly my erection was revived.

**_..Still..Yamato..Next Period (P.E.) _**(A/N:The class has always the same people because of Japan's class/batch thing and the school colors are white/green)

I changed into my P.E. clothes as I walked into the weight room, it was a big space with a blue matted floor, 2 of the four walls were covered with a large mirror and another wall had a large tinted window that let us see the gymnasium where the girls played tennis. All the girls that passed by thought it was a mirror and fixed their sports bras. I saw Tai checking out Sora who was stretching in a white sports bra and green short shorts.

"Why are you checking out your own girlfriend... I mean, haven't you seen _all of her_ already?" I asked Tai as I started up a treadmill beside his that was facing the window turning it up so I was running 9 miles per hour.

"Yeah... but she's HOT... and I never get enough of her." He stated as I looked up to see Mimi walk in wearing white short shorts, white tube socks with green stripes on them, white sneakers, and a green sports bra tht hugged her ample chest... trying its best to strap her tits down. I licked my lips as I ran.

"If it's not all right for me... what's your excuse. Didn't you see her naked last night and this morning?" Tai asked me in a matter-of-factly way and he contiued to jog. I saw Mimi and Sora pick up a racket and separate onto both sides of the court. Mimi was serving first. " This game is going to be good ." Tai said as he slowed down his pace on the treadmill. As Mimi served, her tits giggled in her bra.

"Shit!" I screamed as I tripped, I caought myself on the handles on the sides of the treadmill.

"Ha!" Tai laughed as he stopped his running and gulped down some water. Sora crouched down and went side to side on both feet, showing off her ass and her tits, Tai spit his water out after slightly choking on it. I laughed back. "Uh...Matt.. buddy. i know you need your clothes and all but i would much rather appreciate it if you don't come to the condo for a while.. I have _plans _with Sora." He told me in a perverse way.. I laughed again.

"Don't worry man, I don't plan to come back for a while but i really need my clothes.. can't you just charge a 'love hotel' visit on your card?" I asked him as I stopped running as well.

"Dude, my parents pay for like 90 of that bill... they can't see that love hotel thing.. I have no fucking idea what the hell they would do to me if they found out!' he told me as he put down his water bottle.

"Your dad is going to say.. 'we pay for this card for necesities like food, clothes, school supplies... not for nonsense like this' in front of your mom and when she's gone he'll say 'so who's the girl you fucked.. was she any good?' " i said sarcasticly as I took another drink from my water bottle." Can't you just go to an ATM or something like that?" I asked while keeping an eye out for Meems.

"Actually that's a good idea... thanks. It looks like you can get your clothes anyway." Told me as we headed off for the showers... and I had to take a cold one.

**_...Mimi..._**

I got out of the Gym and spotted Yama leaning on a wall, waiting for me, I smiled and walked up to him, giving him a hug.

"So how was your P.E. class?" I asked his casually as we still stood there, suddenly he pulled me into a deep, hot passionate kiss and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"let's ditch today." He whispered in my ear before taking my hand and running out to the parking lot until his car, which he let go of me and jumped in. "Hurry! Someone might see us!"

"But it's only 3rd period!"I said as I jumped in, buckling up.

"Great! it's almost lunch time." Yama replied as he drove out of the school parking lot and into the street.

"Where are we headed to?" I asked him as I turned on the radio.

"Your place?" He asked me as he stopped at a stoplight.

"Sure! You can try my cooking!" I said happily as I though of what to cook... miso soup, onigri (rice balls), Sukiyaki,Yakizakana(grilled fish),Gyoza(dumplings),Kare Raisu(curry rice), Omuraisu (omelet rice)and maybe i'll buy some Tsukemono(pickles) to put on the side. "Hey can we stop by a grocery store.. I have a lot planned to cook." I told him as he pulled up to a nearby store. I picked up tons of meat, vegetables, mushrooms, tofu, miso, fish, prepared dough for the gyoza, curry, and some Tsukemono.

"That comes down to 14,917 yen (about 135) ." The chashier stated as I handed over my credit card.

"That much for groceries!!" Yamato said, shocked as he put the bags back in the shopping cart.

"Well, my fridge was empty." I replied as I got my card back and signed my receipt. We walked back out to Yama's car.

"What are you planning to cook anyway?" He asked me as he drove the short distance to my condo complex.

"It's going to be a surprise." I said cheery as Yamato parked his car and helped with the groceries. I told him to just set them on the table and watch T.V. in the living room.

(after cooking...)

"It's ready!" I screamed out as I finished setting up the table. He came over and his eyes widened in excitement at the sight of all the food. He walked up to me and hugged me.

"Aww...You didn't have to cook this much."He told me as he kissed my forehead and sat down. He tasted some of my miso. His eyes widened again."It's so good!" He stated.

"Thanks" I replied as I sat down next to him and began eating. "I'm glad we skipped today."

"Me too."

**_...Yamato..._**

(after eating..)

I watched Mimi wash the dishes, her ass was wagging as she continued to scrub the pots and pans and erection sprang up with the remainder of what happened this morning. She then took a cloth and started to clean the table, she leans down to reach spaces, her tits exposed to me, I had a plan brewing up in my head. I got up from my chair and walked bahind her, ripped off her thong and thrusted my hard dick into her unsuspecting Pink pussy from behind her, grabbing her tits.

"Ah...uh.. wha.. Y..you did it without warning!" Mimi screamed as she tried to grab onto the table for support. I thrusted harder, making her moan. It felt so tight when I entered from behind, her leather skirt was bunched up on her waist and her pink top was on the floor. I unclipped her bra so that it was on the floor as well. I massaged both of her tits as I pounded into her now wet pussy that was tightening up on me. The table shook as I felt the first wave of orgasm hit her, I smiled because I wasn't even close. I pounded harder into her tight pussy while I heard her scream my name over and over. It was like music to my ears.

* * *

Hi again!

I know that this chapter wasn't as exciting as the last one's but it's still a chapter.So anyways... do me a big favor and review

it's getting more like a job for me than a hobby

but hey... my job is to write for you... the readers

so i'll see you next chapter!!

I promise it'll be more exciting


	10. Love?

Chapter 10

"Love?"

thank you for any review i've gotten

Disclaimer:Don't own digimon, don't own any of the lyrics i put on, or any brands... names.. logos.. anything..ok? except the story concept ( i might not even own that either!)

Okay.. people have been complaining about how it's becoming vulgar and need a plot

I said that the next couple of chapters will be PWP (porn without plot)

which means exactly what it means.. porn without plot. So wait for the last chapters..

it gets good... I promise, after this chapter.. or next chapter.. there will be a twist

I'm in love with a girl-gavin degraw

_So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know he's gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name, from the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when i met her,  
Took my sweet time when i was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when i wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)  
_I'm in love with a girl(I'm in love with)_

* * *

**__**

... Mimi...

After about an hour and a half Yamato finally shot his load into me... where as I came three times before I completely collapsed onto the ground, unable to get up. I felt a pleasurable, yet painful ache between my legs and all of our juices were overflowing. My leather skirt was... well a piece of cloth on the floor, I covered up my overflowing pussy and glared and Yama, trying to get up.

"You bastard! You fucked me to the point where I can't get up anymore!" I said in a hoarse voice as I leaned onto one of the legs of the table.

"Oh.. but you have to admit that you liked it. You screamed like there was no tomorrow. " Yama said as he carried me bridal style and put me down gently on a couch.

"And because of that... I barely have a voice left." I said in again, a hoarse voice as Yama kissed my forehead and put a blanket on me.

"You should get some rest, I overworked you." Yama suggested as he put his shirt back on.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked drowsily as I made myself comfortable, but I still looked at him. You'd think that I would know every part of him, know him by heart, but everytime I see him, it's always so new, so exciting. So I never get tired of him, I always end up wanting him more.

"I have to go to band practice.. you can't practice without the lead singer. Plus, I haven't been able to go for a while.. lately, I been _busy."_ Yama informed me, then I suddenly realised... he was busy because of me.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn--"

"It's not your fault, remember what I said, I like being with you... probably so much that I lost track." He assured me, I smiled. _He likes being with me._

"I like being with you too." I replied as I smiled weakly, looking at him. He went down to my face and kissed my lips gently.

"Shhh... go to sleep, I'll be back soon." He told me softly as he walked away, And I drifted to sleep.

-

Two hours and a half later..

-

I woke up on one of my couches, naked and saw a note on my coffee table. I opened it.

__

Mimi,

I'm at band practice, it ends at 5 o'clock but you can come if you want to.

It's at the school's auditorium building.

Yamato

I plopped back down on my couch and closed my eyes once more for a brief moment before I got up. My legs were barely stable, but I could still walk... er wobble to places. I glanced at the clock, it was about 2:30 p.m. and wobbled to my bathroom. I stepped into my shower and turned it on, a warm pulsating bast came from the showerhead as I took my body wash and put in on a washcloth. I gently lathered the floral smelling liquid onto my skin and rinsed it off, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. I wobbled to my closet and picked up a simple outfit: A forest green tank top with matching faux suede pumps and a black mini skirt. I spritzed on some perfume, put on some sheer lipgloss, and put on some mascara. I wobbled to my elevator after grabbing my purse and pushed the lobby button. I then, wobbled over the marble floors of the lobby and held onto the front desk.

"Hi, can you call over a business limo?" I reqested as I watched one of the women in a maroon skirt suit call over a coupe. She looked up at me and flashed a fake 'I have to smile' smile.

"Your coupe will be ready in five minutes, you can sit down on one of the chairs while you wait." She suggested before going back to do her paperwork. I let go of the desk, putting my weight back on myself and wobbled to a chair nearest to the door and plopped down on it. I took out my phone and glanced at the time. 3:00 p.m. before putting it back in my bag. I got the latest issue of _cosmopolitan_ magazine to read a sex article they have featured on the cover.

__

Do it **ANYWHERE!! **

(I wrote the article myself!)__

By: Sette Morgan (a/n: fake name)

Everybody knows that you can do it on a bed, on a couch, and on a table but I'm here to reveal how you can have hot sex anywhere! Just don't be too noisy... and if you aren't noisy enough.. well you've got to ride a brand new car! Here's the list of places (some you already know and some you don't) of where you'll find a good sexcapade.

1) Airplane bathrooms: Sure it's a bit cramped and people can find out.. but that's the fun of it. The closeness is much more intimate and you'll have to think of a way where no one can suspect that you're doing anything. I recommend going for it at a time that nobody really goes... when they're massing out meals. You or your partner can go first and after say three to five minutes the next person comes in the same stall. You'll be in the mile high club in no time.

2) In your car: There's two things you can do. A blowjob for your man (to thank him for driving you everywhere), or make your car rock back and forth by having sex at the back seat of your car. You can try to do it at the front seats.. but try not to hit the car horn, or to be seen because of the big window. The back seat has way more space for the spooning positon, sitting positon, and the car floor makes it easier for your man to keep the missionary.

3) Restaurant play: This one doesn't really have actual intercourse on it but you can do other things! Next time you go on a date, wear a skirt with no panties. Drop your fork under the table, tell him to pick it up and spread your legs open so he can eat you out. Or if you're sitting next to eachother, he can finger you! Just make sure that the restaurant has a long table cloth.

4) Staircase: This is a great pla--

"... um Miss? Your coupe is here." A person informed me while opening the front door. I put the magazine back into the rack and wobbled to the coupe.

"Take me to the Odaiba High School Auditorium building please." I asked the driver before he bagan to drive. I took out my compact and began touching up some of my make up. The distance wasn't very long... probably ten minutes by car.

I arrived at the building and the coupe left, I walked over to the nearest door and opened it, revealing the big indoor auditorium. The bad part was that I was on the top of it and I had to wobble down many stairs, the good thing is that, they had a railing for me to hold on to. Okay... I can do this, I told myself as I held on to the railing, wobble, step, wobble, step, wobble, step...

**_...Yamato..._**

"So do want to sing the song now, Yamato?" Akira, my brown haired bassist asked him as he yet again, tuned up his bass.

"This _is _band practice, so why do you even have to ask." Hisho, my other guitarist replied in his usual way of talking... not showing enthusiasm at all. The lights shown off of his bald head.

"Well... I wasn't talking to you.. was I?" Akira shot back and smirked while strumming on a couple strings on his bass to check if the sound was okay.

"Will you guys stop fighting already it's not fair to Yamato... daydreaming and all." Raikou, my monkey-like, gay-like-but-completely-straight drummer screamed out, pointing at me, their preoccupied lead singer/guitarist/writer.

"Touch you in many places..."scribble.scribble"no... crevices"scratch.scribble"only a dream"scribble.scribble"That I woke up next to this morning" I mumbled while writing some notes and lyrics down on a piece of paper.

"Snap out of it, bozo!" Hisho said while smacking the back of my head, aggravated.

"Can't you see that I'm working on a masterpiece here!" I screamed back pointing at the piece of paper.

"Well this is band practice... not band let's make happy songs!" He shot back at me... pointing me at the direction of the mic. At just that moment I heard someone yelp, so I turned my head quickly to the staricase in front of the stage. I saw Mimi on the floor... wait... MIMI ON THE FLOOR! I got up and ran to the end of te stage and jumped off, only to dash to where she lay. I shook her gently.

"Stupid Yama If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be so weak and wobble everywhere!"Mimi screamed weaking as I helped her to get up and sit down.

"Okay, I admit that I was a little too hard--"

"A little!?A LITTLE! A little is when you can't stand up for a few minutes and you're a bit sore... NOT when you can't stand up for hours and have strong ache in my pussy!" She shot back, pouting and glaring at me.

"Um... well... since it's better for you to sit... I sing you a song... that I wrote... for you." I said hesitantly... trying not to upset Mimi further. She sat back and continued to look at me as I walked backwards before I turned towards the stage to my mic and guitar.

"Guys, I haven't wrote parts yet but try to follow"I instructed my bandmembers."Soryy... but it's only two verses and the chorus." I apologised to Mimi before strumming my guitar and opening my mouth.

_"You've only stayed for just a little/i'll make sure you stay a litttle bit longer/just a touch is not so much/ not for me and i'm guessing not for you\Touching you/Your hands are there to touch me too/When I say I need you it's the truth/because you're on my mind just about all the time\I'll never leave you side(because I hope you'll never leave mine)/You're the only one who can satify/My hunger for you(just only for you)/ Your fingertips trace my outline just to memorize/but you don't know how you mesmerize..me\Touching you/Your hands are there to touch me too/When I say I need you it's the truth/because you're on my mind just about all the time\"_

I finished singing and set down my guitar, suddenly Mimi jumped on me and started kissing me while wrapping her legs around my waist. I held on to her ass for support and kissed her back, nibbling her bottom lip, asking permission to enter her mouth. She kept it slightly ajar for me as I let my tongue enter her mouth to wrestle hers, she moaned as I backed up onto a wall so it would be easier for both of us. I felt her arms go up from the middle of my back to slightly touching my arm so she could cup my face. I overheard the guys leaving and locking the doors from the inside.

"I love it I love it I love it! It wasn't vulgar but it was jusnt enough to turn me on!"Mimi exclaimed as she moved down to unzip my pants. I stopped her by gabbing her by her underarms and pulled her up to my face.

"Can't we be intimate without having sex?" I asked her gently while tuckinh a lock of heir behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at me, as if she was expecting something. I smiled and led her to my dressing room. I slowy took off her clothes as she did mine, I brushed my lips against hers and led her to lay down on my black quilted fabric sofa. I felt her get cold so I pulled on a red thow blanket that was on the arm of the sofa while I got in with her. I held her close and rubbed her back with my left hand slowly. I rested my chin on her shoulder and smelled her floral feminine scent that I swear I would never get over.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." I whipered slowly into her ear.

**_...Mimi..._**

"I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered in my ear. I widened my eyes at the shock but they went normal again before they brimmed with tears. I held him tighter and took in his scent.

"Me too..."He smiled against my skin."...But I know for sure I'm falling in love with you."I added and he took his chin off my shoulder and looked at me in my watery eyes. He kissed me lovingly again, on my forehead, on my nose, on both my cheeks, and gently on my lips.

"I'll never leave you." He promised as he rested his head against my chest as I held onto his head, smelling and resting on the top of his head. We drifted to sleep, forgetting that we were in the dressing room, but thankful the door was locked.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait...

I was touring europe for the past one and a half weeks soo yeah.

please review

the next chapter will probably the penultimate chapter...but who knows...

so thanks for reading and

REVIEW! 3 or more por favor


End file.
